


To Save a Life

by Doctorinblue



Series: To Make a Life [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 32,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorinblue/pseuds/Doctorinblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tony drew in a sharp breath, trying to pretend he only imagined the sickening smell of iron that filled his nose when he did so. He pointed his flashlight beam down, onto the stairs, stared with an out-of-body detachment at the blood surrounding his foot. </i><br/>Kibbs of course, but the whole team will be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Gibbs had never taken someone's hand off before-wasn't exactly the best or fastest way to bring down a target- but if Ajax Steel held onto Kate's hand another moment, he'd be willing to reach out and give it a go. He clenched his jaw, trying to bury the anger somewhere beneath a fake smile, and wrapped his arm around Kate's back carefully (possessively) and pressed his palm warmly against her hip. Ajax's eyes ran the course of Kate again. Gibbs was telling himself it was only pretend jealousy he was feeling-though very real worry for his partner- the sort that originated from having this man leer at his 'wife' while Gibbs was as close to Kate as was acceptable for two people in public-at least without adding his tongue to her mouth(and however nice that might be, Gibbs didn't imagine it counted as acceptable).

Murder suspect aside, Gibbs could think of a few reasons to introduce Ajax to his fury, but he held onto Kate and held himself in check.

Kate, perhaps sensing the anger coiling up in him and preparing to strike, slid her other hand up over his and squeezed gently. He forced himself to look down at her, and her brown eyes were soft, and strong, and he wasn't used to being the one who felt a little unsteady. She returned her attention to their target and Gibbs stroked his thumb over the softness of her shirt, and let out a long breath. For all the bad this case involved, the dead ends they had stumbled into over and over (and the likeliness that the man standing before them was an in the flesh reminder that sometimes humans were made of darkness) he couldn't shake the feeling of having Kate tucked so safely into his side.

He had entertained the idea, for all of two minutes, that he should have chosen DiNozzo for this op (as if Kate wouldn't shoot him on sight just for the thought) or McGee. He wanted to avoid this, the touching he wanted so much, the closeness that was as required as it was torturous. It was always going to be him though. There was no chance Gibbs was going to sit by and watch either of them pretend with the woman he-well, Kate was his partner, his team member. Nothing else mattered. It was always going to be him that had her six, did no good to question why.

Shaking away those thoughts, Gibbs forced his eyes back on Ajax. He let them slide down to where the younger man still had Kate's hand trapped inside his, and this was the longest handshake Gibbs had ever been forced to witness. Instead of testing out new hand removal techniques (it wasn't worth the paperwork...yet) he cleared his throat and forced a smile while Kate gave a strong tug. It seemed to jerk Ajax out of some sort of daze and he looked right up at Gibbs.

Ajax cleared his own throat, dropping Kate's hand and running his palm over the leg of his jeans. He ducked his head for a second, cleared his throat again. If he was acting, only faking losing himself in the smile of a beautiful woman, Gibbs couldn't begin to find the edges of the lie to pick it apart.

"Right, sorry about that," Ajax said, giving them both a smile now.

He hadn't even realized he was still glaring, searching out answers, until Kate's elbow started digging into him. Gibbs bit back a grunt, reminding himself that he was here to play nice. He was a slightly jealous husband, not a Special Agent right now. And losing his mind around Kate, wasn't exactly something Gibbs had to pretend to understand.

Gibbs shrugged, tried to ease away from Kate's insistent digging and find the words needed to calm the situation.

"Can't blame ya," he finally said, glancing down at Kate's arm. He was going to give her about three seconds to remove her elbow before he did it himself. "Lola does that to people."

He saw Kate's jaw tighten, felt her elbow finally stop trying to perform over the skin surgery on his stomach. Gibbs rubbed his hand over the tender skin, glancing at the top of Kate's head. _What a way to get a message across, Kate._

At least Ajax was smiling again, and for the moment Gibbs felt like he had disarmed them both.

He watched Ajax drop the garden shears he'd been holding, and tried to picture this twenty-four year old writer murdering ten people-all couples- in their beds while they slept. The neighbors only had good things to say about him, largely unprompted, and Gibbs found himself struggling to see the dark-eyed man as a killer. Not that his gut was listening to his brain though, twisting itself tighter by the moment.

"Haven't had new neighbors in a while," Ajax said, looking around them at the house they had moved into. "It has a bit of a history, think it scared some people away."

Yeah, some history, like a double murder. Gibbs said nothing though, he and Kate were to play this as if they were from out of town (possibly living in a bubble where the news did not exist) and knew nothing of the murders in that house or of the ones in the surrounding neighborhoods. Still, Gibbs didn't expect their lack of knowledge to be anything but accepted. Dumb worked, a lot.

"Oh, does it?" Kate asked, smiling innocence and curiosity in Ajax's direction. "Anything we should know?"

Ajax shook his head, dropping down to return to shifting dirt around a newly added bush along his front walk.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Ajax said. "Just nice to see some new faces. Been far too long."

Gibbs knew that Kate's warm questions were far more likely to get them somewhere than him glaring and making threats, so he kept his ears on them and looked around the house. It was white-sided, well maintained. In fact, this house looked almost exactly like the rest on the block. It was all a bit ideal for Gibbs, all unbroken dreams and white picket fences, with a little less fence. He'd take real, and worn, over this any day.

"I think we're going to enjoy it here," Kate said, and laid her hand over his chest. He jerked his head, looking down at it for a moment. She was acting, but that didn't mean that he needed her to stop in the near future. "We need to be going though. Date night. Right, dear?"

Dear?

Oh, right, him. _He_ was dear.

"Right...sweetheart," he said, pressing a kiss to her head for good measure, and not all because he could do it now without Kate giving him a second glance.

"Oh!" Ajax said, jerking to his feet so fast Gibbs wanted to reach for a gun on his hip that wasn't there. Kate's hand tightened into his shirt, over his thumping heart and he forced himself to relax into her touch. "I'm having a get together tomorrow. A little party, come meet the neighbors."

"We'd love to," Gibbs said, before turning Kate around and steering them back to their house.  
When he was far enough away, he glanced over his shoulder. Ajax was back to yard work, and Gibbs let out a sigh. "Tell me you have a visual, McGee."

"Got it, Boss," McGee agreed. "Do you have the bugs from Abby? You can set them up at the party tomorrow."

"Yeah, McGee," Gibbs said, starting up their front path. "We got 'em. Don't lose sight of him."

"We won't, boss," Tony chimed in.

Kate looked up at him, as they stepped up on the porch and he had to admit it was probably safe to let his arm fall free from around her back (not at all wanted, but safe). She looked annoyed about something, eyes narrowing dangerously as she opened the front door. Gibbs thought about not following her in, before he realized that it wasn't an option to stand on the front porch like a coward, so he stepped in and closed the door softly behind him.

He locked it, taking longer than was necessary (he would claim he was simply out of practice if pushed) and hoping that maybe when he turned around she wouldn't be glaring at him with her arms crossed. He took in a breath and turned around. She was glaring with her arms crossed. He was pretty sure she'd slug him if he told her that she was just as stunning now as when she had a smile on her face.

What he couldn't figure out exactly, though, was what he had done wrong. Was it the arm? The kiss?

"Lola!" she said, huffing out a breath. "You picked that name didn't you."

Oh, that. Again.

"Told you, Kate," he said, with sigh, and brushing past her to move into the living room. "Random. 's not like I love my name either." That was a lie, but there was no way he was telling her that.

She followed him in, and for a moment, it was silent. He sort of wondered if it wasn't mostly put on anger, the sort to keep him on his toes, let him know he didn't actually have the upper hand. He was more than okay with that.

"Think its him?" she finally asked, after he shed his coat and settled onto the couch. He almost patted it to suggest she come join him, but self preservation kicked in.

"Don't know," he said. "Sure looks that way."

He watched her think, biting at her lip for a moment. It was not, in any way, distracting.

"I just don't get murderer from him, Gibbs," she said, shifting to look at him better.

"Why? Because he's handsome?" he asked.

He should have filtered that one. Gibbs had told himself going in, that the soft spot he had for Kate where he (sometimes) didn't let all the stupid, bastard like thoughts fall out of his mouth, was going to have to grow a lot larger to make this work. He wanted to make their time here okay, not great maybe, but livable. He wanted to make her happy. This wasn't a great start.

"Yeah, Gibbs," Kate said, rolling her eyes. And this, the quiet sort, was the real anger. The dangerous anger. "That's it. Not my years as a profiler, not my gut, nothing like that. He just smiled and I forgot he could be the cause of ten murders."

Gibbs only managed a shrug, to look away. No way in hell he was apologizing with McGee and DiNozzo on the line. They knew he was a bastard, he wasn't inclined to let them know he was one in love.

"Fine," Gibbs said, leaning forward. She was jabbing at the keyboard now, her back to him. He could see the tension in her shoulders, and he wanted to make that better. He wanted to say he was sorry without actually saying it. "So, date night? I'll even let you pick what we eat."

He was pulling out his phone as she turned back to him. She was still pissed, still glaring daggers at him (if that was effective she would have killed him a million times over by now) but she was looking at him. He figured that was a good start. Maybe he could slip a sorry in over dinner if he turned the TV up loud enough.

**Kate**

Her anger had faded somewhere between dinner ,where she thought he muttered something that sounded like an apology, and her shower. He was... Gibbs, and it didn't make it right, and she didn't like it, but for all that he was an ass, he still made her feel safe. Sometimes, not as often as she'd like (but more and more it seemed), loved and wanted. It was enough that she was still able to forgive his faults, for now anyway.

Kate was left staring at the bed in their bedroom, hovering in the doorway, trying to decide if there was _actually_ any risk involved with one of them sleeping on the couch. It wasn't as if the neighbors would see, or care, probably. Of course, with someone murdering people in their sleep, the thought of another gun wielding body so close did have its appeal. And maybe this would be helpful in the fact that sleeping beside Gibbs and not sleeping with Gibbs might be enough to shut up the dirty little part of Kate's brain.

Probably not, nothing else had worked. Maybe she should pick another fight, at least then she'd been thinking about hurting him instead of...other things.

"I don't think there are any ghosts, Kate," Gibbs said, the breath of his laugh tickling against the back of her neck as he brushed past her into the bedroom. His chest was only against her back for a moment, but that was all that was needed for her breath to get confused and stay lodged in her throat until she forced an exhale

"I know that, Gibbs," Kate said, working up to a glare that she couldn't maintain when he stopped by the bed.

He was so relaxed. Casual, and if she had to spend a long while here pretending to be married, this view alone would make it worthwhile. His pants looked worn and soft looking, and his white undershirt was just tight enough to show that he was still very much in shape. Kate had picked the least sexy pajamas she could find on the shelf, and wasn't quite sure if she regretted her choice or not.

Kate licked her lips, and wondered how he could look so comfortable with this as he pulled back the covers on what he had claimed to be his side of the bed-closer to the door, but she couldn't say if it was a choice he made, or some sort of protective instinct.

He looked at her, and smiled, and she realized that maybe this was okay. They were partners, friends (she hoped) and if Tony could share a bed with him, then there was no way that she wasn't up to the challenge. Not that she knew Tony had shared a bed with him, there were just a few stories floating around. Kate walked around to her side, slowly and carefully pulled the covers back, and slid onto the bed.

"Just a bed, Kate, "Gibbs said after a moment, still standing. "Just doin' our jobs."

Was that a reminder for her, or maybe just a bit for him too as he was the one who was looking nervous now. Kate wiggled down into the soft blankets, trying to ignore the fact that she was now actually considering the possibility of ghosts, and shut off her lamp.

She felt a bit bad for Tony and Tim, that they were stuck in the van, sleeping in shifts. She'd buy them a nice meal after this, assuming Tony didn't drive her out of her mind before the op was over.

Kate felt the bed shift, saw the other light go off. She rolled up on her side, looking at the nightstand. Her gun was in the drawer, not as close as she would like, but close enough. Gibbs was warming his side of the bed, and she knew for a fact that he would die to try to protect her. It wasn't necessary but the thought was comforting all the same. She scooted a bit closer to him, and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Kate," Tony said softly in her ear. "Boss."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs muttered. "McGee. Do your jobs." There was a pause. "Stay safe out there."

Kate smiled, and concentrated on breathing. It wouldn't be the first time she willed herself to sleep. She was nearly there, when she felt the softness of lips on her temple. She just avoided jerking awake, aware that it was only Gibbs this time. The smell of him was all around her.

"Good night, Kate," he whispered, and she felt him roll away from her, taking a large amount of her blankets with him.

It just figured he would be a bad bed sharer. And the kiss, so unexpected and tender that it was burning its way through her skin and into her mind. It was going to be a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Gibbs hated parties.

Gibbs had taken it upon himself to introduce that knowledge to the right people at NCIS early on-no way he was suffering through a thousand office parties- and soon, by nothing more than reputation, the invitations had stopped. This party, however, had been unavoidable. So he had spent the last couple hours with Kate at his side (the only reason he hadn't dropped the bugs the second they had arrived and walked out again) letting her make small talk about the weather and cats, while he grunted comments from time to time, and kept his eyes on Ajax. When his patience had taken a fatal blow, too much drunk giggling for his too sober brain, he had sent Kate off to drop off their last bug. She'd only been gone a few minutes, but he felt his jaw grow tighter with every moment he had to self-navigate this party.

 _I don't miss her_...he thought to himself.

When Kate had finished, when she had come back to him safely, they were leaving whether she liked it or not. _Yeah, right._ Gibbs clenched his fist around the beer in his hand, looked down at it, and took another pretend swig. This would be a lot easier if he could actually drink the contents of the bottle, instead of playing pretend, but he found some comfort in the action all the same.

He didn't want to wait another moment, dropped his still full beer bottle on the closest table, and turned to search for her when she moved into his line of sight. She gave him a tight nod from across the room, starting across the short (but crowded) distance. Gibbs looked her over. Her cheeks had gone pale in her absence, eyes searching the people she passed by carefully. Far too carefully for Gibbs to be comfortable with. Kate looked like she was expecting danger, from anyone, everyone.

An old familiar habit, he supposed, but one he thought she had started to leave behind. Gibbs started moving towards her at once, half-expected her to whisper the code word saying their cover had been blown the moment he reached her side. Instead, he saw her still, swallow, try to draw herself up in a rally that would cover her emotions. Her fear.

_What's gotten you so upset, Katie?_

"Okay?" he asked, pulling her closer to his side, before lowering his head and voice. "Kate? What's wrong?"

He hated her fear, hated how it drew up a protectiveness in him she probably wouldn't appreciate, and how it made him want to tear apart anything that caused it. He wasn't used to a scared Kate, didn't know what to say or do to ease it, erase it, but that didn't mean that wasn't what he wanted to do most right now.

Kate swallowed once, tilted her head up, breath hot against his cheek and ear when she let out a shaky exhale. "One of our neighbors saw me leaving Ajax's room," she said. She had her mouth right next to his ear, but her voice was still almost inaudible with the noise of the music in the background, and he drew her closer still. "I, uh, played it off like I was lost. It's fine...they believed it, Gibbs. It's fine."

_Okay, not ideal._

Still, he didn't see any harm. Kate played her part well, with just a warm smile she could disarm most people here without them having a clue they had any reason to suspect anything from her. Gibbs looked her over, then looked around the room. The party continued on, no one looking their way, no one giving them an extra glance. He laid a kiss against her hair anyway. He'd like to think if this had been DiNozzo (who he would not have just kissed) he would still want to reassure him, let him know things like this happened in an op.

With Kate, there was no other option.

"Hey," he said, looking down at her, his voice still low. "It's okay. You're okay."

She nodded, but she still so detached, so quiet. _Time to leave..._

He drew away from her slightly, keeping his hand against the small of her back, a connection he thought they both needed. Her eyes sought out his face at once, and he gave her a tight smile.

He nodded to the door, and moved his hand to grip hers gently, pulling her along. She moved with him without protest, and he almost had them free of this mess when she stopped. He gave a tug, gentle but firm, but she didn't budge. With a sigh, Gibbs turned back to her.

"What is it?"

"We need to tell Ajax we're leaving," she said, blinking up at him. "Can't just go...be rude."

Gibbs almost smiled. Leave it to Kate to be thinking of manners at a time like this, in the middle of a party thrown by a potential serial killer, while fear threatened to overtake her. Still, if she said it was rude, it probably qualified. She'd know better than he would these days. He sighed again, letting her hand go. While he thought they were okay, no damage done, he didn't want to push their luck. And the sooner he took care of this, the sooner he could get Kate back across the street.

Gibbs moved his way across the room, stepping up to Ajax's side silently. The younger man looked up at him, and Gibbs thought of Kate only when he forced polite words of parting, instead of shoving him into the wall for however he contributed to Kate's distress.

**Kate**

For a moment or two, she'd thought it was the familiar feeling of disappointment that had settled over her. She'd managed to slow her heart by will alone, made her way from the bathroom to the living room, and yet she still couldn't convince her feet to move to Gibbs. She felt glued, stuck. The sounds of the party had overtaken all other noise, it all became so loud it made her head ache behind her eyes.

So, she'd been spotted. She'd played it off with no trouble, slipped a little slur into her voice (just a little, didn't want rumors flying around the neighborhood about her) and touched the man's shoulder. He'd led her to the bathroom with a warm and lingering smile, and when she felt properly leered at, she'd gone in. She'd been upset with herself, sure, but it wasn't a big deal.

_So, why can't I catch my breath?_

The feeling of panic that had started in Ajax's bedroom, hadn't faded with Gibbs' kindness, his concern. If anything, it escalated, until her skin felt tight _and it was too loud in here_ and she wanted so much for Gibbs to return so they could leave. She'd done her job, now she wanted to walk away.

"Lola," Gibbs said, from behind her. His hand pressed against her lower back, a kiss dropped against her hair. "Hey, come on. Let's get out of here. I took care of it."

If she were feeling better, she might protest the name, at least shoot him a glare. Instead, it took all her focus to keep her breathing even, the air felt thin and hard to come by. Her heart had started pounding again, her hands were shaking at her sides. Kate looked up at Gibbs, needing something from him even if she couldn't figure out what.

The door shut softly behind them, and he met her eyes, before taking her hand again. His grip was tight, and comforting and she let him lead her back across the street (Feeling like a small child instead of a Special Agent). Gibbs led her up their front path, only releasing her hand to unlock their front door.

"Breathe, Kate," he said, without taking his eyes off the door. He kept his tone soft, and gentle and unlike the Gibbs she knew. "Come on, in and out. Nice an' slow. Do it for me."

She nodded, obeyed. There was no choice, no thought there. She didn't have a lot of room for choosy thinking right now anyway, too many thoughts were rattling around inside her brain.

Gibbs opened the door, took her hand and pulled her in when she hesitated to follow, and closed it again. He made no comment about why she had suddenly gone mute, seemed to know exactly why she had no words and why her heart decided to try to make a daring escape from her chest.

The keys were shoved into his pocket, and he reached out for her, stopping short of actual touching. He looked hesitant, unsure, and she nearly stepped into him to make the choice for him.

"Kate?" He asked, moving a step closer. "Can I touch you?"

If he were anyone else, the answer would have been a sharp 'no'. And while she wasn't fond of needing help, right now Gibbs was the only one she could think of that she wanted it from. She nodded and he moved into her space, wrapping his arms firmly around her, and then reaching up and stroking her hair. His heart beat loudly in her ear, strong and solid, and she closed her eyes and let herself focus on the rhythm. The soft sound of his own breathing triggered something in her own to slow.

"You're safe," Gibbs said after a moment. "You're safe with me. I've got ya."

The words seemed silly, far away, and were exactly what she needed to hear. She lost track of the minutes, only hearing his words of comfort whispered into her hair. She breathed him in, let him be strong enough for the two of them for just a moment, and it all slowly eased the impending doom back away from her. As quickly as it had come, it was gone. She calmed, feeling exhausted. His words trailed off, but his hand didn't stop stroking her hair, while his arm kept her pressed up close to him.

She let him hold her another moment, before the reality of the silence hit her. They weren't alone, despite the fact that they were the only two people in this house. They always had an audience, she had only just forgotten in her panic. All of that, at least the part at this house, had probably been heard. Tony and McGee had remained silent while she broke down in the middle of an op, and Kate couldn't remember the last time she felt so embarrassed.

"Boss?" Tony finally said, breaking their silence. Gibbs loosened his grip, taking her hand again and leading her into the living room. He nodded towards the couch, and moved closer to the bookshelf where he would be better heard.

"Sitrep," Gibbs said, eyes still on her.

She felt nervous, and tired, and unsure of how she still had his focus despite the questions he fired off at the other two. The embarrassment didn't fade watching Gibbs, but she felt sure that no matter how much anyone had heard, they wouldn't say anything. They'd pretend it never happened, a specialty of Gibbs' that he inspired (scared into) his team without so much as a word.

Kate listened to Tony and McGee give their reports, and then Gibbs leaned away from the bookshelf. He walked over to her, sat down on the couch, eyes gentle and searching. She thought of Ajax and the feeling in his room, and felt herself scooting a little closer, despite the part of her brain that insisted didn't need him for comfort.

"Want to tell me what brought that on?" he asked.

**Gibbs**

Gibbs knew a panic attack when he saw one, didn't matter who happened to be wearing it at the time. He'd never seen Kate have one, wasn't sure she even knew what had hit her, but he had reacted on instinct alone. Gibbs would like to pretend he hadn't seen the way combat could ravage a mind, or simply the way the mind attacked itself sometimes, but he had seen far too much. He'd learned over the years how to help someone back down. Never imagined using it on Kate, but he wouldn't tell her that. She might be inclined to think he was pointing it out as a weakness, instead of just a mark of being human.

He'd rather focus on the cause, the problem. Picking apart feelings always led to discussions, discussions he didn't want to have right now (ever) as he might admit too much in an attempt to comfort her.

"Kate?" he asked, when she didn't respond. She sat, biting at her lip, and he wanted to reach out and smooth away the tension that lined her forehead. "Don't worry about it, it happens."

She looked dubious, but she nodded, drew in a breath.

"I don't know-" she started, searching his face before nodding again. "I don't know what happened. I was fine, and then I went to drop the bug off. It was like I couldn't get out of there fast enough. His room...that room felt...this is going to sound dumb, I know...it felt evil."

She probably expected a laugh. He didn't have one in him. Gibbs had seen too much, might not believe in demons, but he sure as hell believed in people. They were exactly as evil as any demon Gibbs could ever imagine.

"Not dumb,' he finally said, when she didn't continue. "Go on, Kate."

"I got the bug in place," she said, nodding, eyebrows raising for a moment before she dropped them again. "It worked, so I was heading out. That's when Brad, I think his name was, saw me. But like I said, it was fine. After I went into the bathroom though, I couldn't stop the feeling. I thought it was the slip-up, but it didn't get better. And then...of course you know the rest. I'm sorry, Gibbs. Sorry I messed up in the middle of an op."

"Didn't mess up, Kate," he said, meeting her eyes until she nodded at him.

He wanted to say more, tell her that it was okay to break, that she had held herself together long enough to do her job-what he expected of his agents. He wanted to tell her so much, but settled for reaching out and squeezing her hand. Gibbs searched her face, for something he might be missing, but she seemed much calmer now. Tired.

Tomorrow would be better, he decided. They'd have audio, video. Abby was running the evidence (again) and something in this case would break soon. In the meantime, he'd keep Kate safe. He didn't even care if she'd slug him for suggesting she might need it, because he knew he couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her-especially on his watch.

"You need sleep. C'mon," he said, helping her up, leading her upstairs.

She changed silently, still so far away from him. They both crawled into bed, and all the awkwardness from the night before seemed a million miles away. He said nothing, wanted to give Kate as much privacy as he could, but opened his arms. She might slap him, might reject him, but he thought that maybe tonight she might just _need_ him. She scooted into his hold, and Gibbs didn't care if it this pretend or real, he just cared that he that tonight he got to hold her.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs didn't want to completely wake, wanted to rage against the need to pull his eyes open and face reality once more. Kate remained tucked into his side, and she was so soft and warm, with her breath hot against the skin of his neck. He had no desire to shatter this moment, the embrace, certain she wouldn't allow him to hold her like this again. The thought made him exhale roughly against her hair, and pull her in closer, dropping a kiss against her head. Gibbs wanted to keep doing this, ignoring the creaking noise, even after the second time it reached his ears. It sounded so distant. _Downstairs, maybe?_ Outside, he hoped. Either way, it called out to him, and Gibbs wasn't one to just ignore such a call.

Gibbs shifted, lifted his head, his heart speeding up while the fog of sleep rolled back away from him. He listened to the darkness, searching for the source of the noise, trying to fight the knee-jerk reaction that had him wanting to pull his weapon before need called for it. The house gave away nothing, silence the only answer to a host of questions.

Gibbs looked down at Kate. She looked so relaxed, all the worry and stress that came along with the lives that had chosen (largely stumbled into) had faded away with the peace offering of sleep. It would be so tempting to pretend that what he had heard had been nothing more than the product of an over active imagination. _It'd be damn nice to trust the world._

Trust hadn't been an option for a long while, so Gibbs slowly slid his arm out from underneath Kate's body, and gave it a quick shake and rub. His fingers prickled as the blood started flowing again, and he shifted away from her with a small sigh. He heard her exhale behind him, grumble, and felt the blankets twist up as she rolled away. Gibbs smiled, despite everything, and reached out to pull his gun from the bedside drawer. He glanced back at Kate. He should wake her, make her come along as his back up. He'd never been any good at should.

Gibbs adjusted the gun in his hand, wrapping his fingers around it, leaving one near the trigger. He stood up, starting right for the door. Kate might kill him if she found out he did a check alone, but more than likely he would be back before she could wake up to find him out. This way she got the rest she needed, and he could hopefully settle his mind a little. Win- win.

"Gibbs," she said to his back, and he heard the small squeak of the bed as she sat up.

Gibbs sighed. So much for that idea.

"Kate I was just-" he started, turning to look at her. He probably owed her an explanation for why he was standing in the darkness, weapon in hand."Mighta heard something."

Her eyes ran down his form, his body just lit up by the moonlight falling across the floor, and she reached out for her own gun quickly.

Moonlight flashed across the metal of the gun, as she pulled it from the drawer, and shoved her blankets off with her free hand. Kate stood up, moving across the distance to him, before settling on the far side of the door frame, eyes on him. She drew herself up tall, strong, and every last bit of panic from earlier had been buried deep inside, or shed in her dreams. He was grateful, maybe not now (not for this, exactly) but Gibbs knew he needed her.

"You two hear me?" Gibbs asked, his eyes on Kate.

"We hear you, boss," McGee agreed. "I'm checking the cameras again, Tony's on standby."

Gibbs gave Kate a tight nod, before reaching out and turning the door knob. He took a breath and pushed the door open, swinging his body out into the hallway. Gibbs peered out into the darkness, gun aimed at blackness and anything that might be waiting in it. When nothing appeared, when squinting didn't reveal any danger, he reached out and flipped the light switch. Light poured over the space, he gave Kate another nod, and she stepped out blinking against the brightness.

He pointed them onward, and they moved without words until every room(and the doors and windows) had been checked. Gibbs couldn't bring himself to be surprised when nothing came up out of place. Annoyed, and very relieved, but not surprised in the least. The whole case had been this way.

"Okay, boss?" Tony asked, when they had settled into the kitchen.

"All clear," Gibbs said, wandering over to look out the back door and double check the lock. "Nothing on your cameras? On the audio?"

"Nothing," McGee agreed. "Watched it back twice."

"Probably something outside, Gibbs," Kate said, yawning off the end of her words. "Animal or something."

Gibbs wanted to grumble, to insist that something didn't add up, but decided against it. It was far too late, or too early, and instead of fighting he just allowed himself to look at her. Kate leaned back against the counter, gun resting near her hip on the flat surface, arms dangling at her sides.

Her eyes blinked slowly at him, and she offered him a crooked smile that he found himself wondering if only sleep could draw out of her. Another time, another place (if they made it out of this okay) he thought he might like to figure out a list of things that caused something so beautiful. Gibbs shook himself, his gut screamed at him that they were missing something, while his mind and body battled with the desire to kiss her.

This right here, showed every reason that relationships in their line of work were stupid, dangerous. The line between his professional and personal life knotted up before him, and he sure as hell couldn't lose her, and he couldn't coddle her. The feelings, all jumbled up and insistent, made him exhale a growl in her direction. Kate's eyes widened slightly, but he knew it wasn't in fear. Kate didn't fear him, never had.

Gibbs knew he couldn't tell her about the battle he found himself losing, so he brushed by her instead, and busied himself with the coffee pot. The liquid would help, the heat would burn away something inside of him until he could finally relax a little. He'd pretend to let her go again, wondering if maybe someday it would finally work.

"Go back to bed, Kate," he said, when she continued to stand there, sagging against the counter as she waited him out.

_That's a long and awful wait, sweetheart._

He didn't need to look at her, to know what flashed in her eyes. He could see her weight shift up off the counter, arms crossing over her chest. Gibbs willed her not to argue, not to fight him this one time. He needed the minutes alone to think.

"You're not coming?" she finally asked, and he looked over at her, his eyebrows raising sharply. He never would have figured Kate would have wanted him back in that bed, that she would ask so softly. "I just mean...it's still early, Gibbs. You should sleep."

He found a smile, watched her expression soften against it.

"Go to bed, Katie," he said, looking back at the coffee pot. "I'll be up in a bit."

Gibbs counted his heartbeats while he watched her think it over. He felt worried, more than worried, and if she fought him on this he had no doubt his fear would show itself in the form of anger. She grabbed her gun finally, gripping it in her hand and looking him over one last time. He'd won, it felt a hell of a lot like losing.

He watched her until he lost sight of her, listened while she climbed the stairs. With a sigh he filled a mug with coffee, took a burning sip and flipped off the pot again. He couldn't stay downstairs, needed to be near her even if he wouldn't allow himself to rest again just yet. He moved softly up the stairs, and into the room. Kate had returned to bed, curled up, breathing slow and even. Gibbs moved to the chair in the corner, sliding down into it and leaning back. He took a longer drink of the coffee, and glanced at her sleeping form as tension slowly released him.

**Tony**

Only a few hours remained before dawn, a team would relieve them for a much needed rest. Tony yawned, feeling more than ready, but also pleased that Gibbs wanted them here. He trusted them, knew that Tony and McGee would look after him and Kate when they were so vulnerable. It wasn't something Tony took lightly, he was honored that a man like Gibbs would put so much trust in him, even after all this time.

He blinked sleepily at the screens before him, heard the soft sounds of Gibbs still awake in the bedroom he and Kate were sharing. Tony would be lying it he said he wasn't a bit envious of Gibbs, that he wouldn't rather it was him sharing that bed with Kate, but he understood. He had understood for far longer than he would ever admit to, especially in front of Kate or Gibbs.

So he held his tongue, and did his job.

"Ajax is up," McGee said, eyes flickering over to him. "Muttering to himself and slamming stuff around."

Tony nodded an acknowledgment, kept his gaze on the screens before him, losing himself out in the darkness they held. Nothing moved, the night almost eerily still.

"Do you think Kate can do this?" McGee asked, watching the monitors in front of him.

Tony glanced at him finally, taking in his expression, his unwillingness to meet his eyes.

"Do what?" Tony asked, reaching out and grabbing his cup of coffee. He gave it a shake, the contents sloshing, but the cup now completely cold. He took a drink anyway, and grimaced before taking another.

"I just mean..." he started, and Tony shook his head quickly, catching up to what McGee was asking.

They didn't have the line open to Gibbs, but Tony was taking no risks. Gibbs would know, he always knew. And anyway, McGee hadn't been here all that long. He didn't know Kate well enough, a few more months and the question would never even cross his mind. This was Kate, after all. _She could do anything._

"'Course she can," Tony said, nodding. "She'll be fine."

McGee let out a breath and smiled, looking relieved. Tony felt himself smiling in return. He had to admit he was growing fond of McGee, who was a little awkward and a lot nerdy, but pretty likable in the end. He fit in, was making his place slowly, had already started stealing their affection in the various forms that they offered it to those allowed in their hearts.

_Welcome to the family, kid._

Tony finished his coffee, leaned back and laced his fingers behind his head. Gibbs had fallen silent, still, and he hoped that he had fallen asleep in his chair. The man didn't sleep enough.

He had nearly made it to dawn, was close to nodding off when the first crash came through the headset. He jerked his head up, his arms down, and searched out the screens. They all went to static before his eyes, and he yanked off the headset and jumped out of his seat, knocking his head against the top of the van.

"Boss?" Tony called out, switching the channel. "Talk to me! Kate?!"

"Kate!" Gibbs screamed out into his ear, before he heard the sound of crunching followed by nothing.

"McGee!" Tony said, yanking his gun out. "Call for back."

Screw caution, nothing would stop him from finding out what was happening in that house. Tony shoved the van door open, jumped out and took off down the street. Behind him the van door slammed shut, and a second set of feet raced after him. He could hear McGee calling for back up, for help, and they were going to wake the whole damn neighborhood and Tony couldn't stop to think about anything but his friends.

Brake lights flashed once on their street as Tony rounded the corner, then tires squealed, launching a large black van away from him-them.

"Try to get a plate!" Tony yelled back at McGee, shifting his direction back for the house.

He raced up the front path, stopping at the front door. It didn't budge under his touch. He landed two solid kicks near the handle and the door gave with a loud splintering noise. Tony pushed it open, stepped in and yanked out his flashlight. The downstairs was still, nothing seemed out of place. He cleared the living room, then the kitchen where the back door stood open in front of him.

He wanted to call out, but couldn't risk the extra noise. Instead, he headed for the stairs. He'd made it halfway up when his foot sunk down into wet carpet. Tony drew in a sharp breath, trying to pretend he only imagined the sickening smell of iron that filled his nose when he did so. He pointed his flashlight beam down, onto the stairs, stared with an out-of-body detachment at the blood surrounding his foot.

Behind him something moved, and reality snapped back on him. He spun, finger flicking towards the trigger, mouth too dry to swallow. McGee stood there before him, pale faced and wide-eyed, before his gaze dropped down to the blood.

"Tony," he whispered.

Tony drew in a breath, lowered his gun slightly.

He had to be the strong one, the leader. McGee was still so new, still needed a guiding hand, and no one would care at all if he didn't feel ready to offer it.

"Upstairs," Tony whispered, nodding and pressing them on.

They moved through the guest bedroom, silent and still as a stone. The bathroom was untouched as well, leaving only the room Tony dreaded going into. He and McGee looked at each other and Tony stepped forward into the room. There was no one in it, and he couldn't begin to come to terms with how relieved he felt to not find their bodies lying there in wait.

He flipped the light on, looking around. The dresser closest to them was flipped onto its side, blood staining the corner of it, too fresh to be dry. The sheets were half ripped off the bed, tangled up with an apparent struggle. Tony moved closer to the bed, spotted the only pillow remaining on it. Blood was soaking into the fabric of the pillow case, and the sight threatened to tear Tony apart.

_This is my fault._ If he hadn't rested his eyes, if he had been listening better, or watching more, nothing like this could have happened.

Sirens sounded in the distance, and help was coming, but he was in charge. This was his case now-no one would be able to tell him otherwise. His eyes moved to McGee who had started to look around only to stop at the sight of two guns laying side by side on the bed side table- clips removed. Whatever had happened, they hadn't had a chance to fire.

"McGee," he said, moving in front of him, blocking his sight of anything more to discover in the room. McGee blinked at him, swallowed hard a couple times. Tony didn't know if this was the time to go gruff, or soft, and it had always been Gibbs' job to know which was needed in a moment. "Get the gear, McGee."

It lacked any bite, sounded like the failure Tony felt, but somehow it still prompted action. McGee gave a tight nod, turned and hurried off back down the stairs. Tony looked around the room, unwilling to touch anything else without gloves, had already added himself to enough to of the crime scene. _Oh, God._ This was never supposed to be a crime scene.

He'd find them. He'd get them back. Tony could only hope it would be before it was too late.

**Abby**

This wasn't the first nightmare that Abby had been tormented with, somewhere over the years she had lost count of how many she'd had. They had become old news, just another part of her that she had learned to accept-for the most part. However, they usually didn't star Gibbs or Kate, and never had it ever been the two of them getting twisted up in some awful dream of hers. Haunting her.

She had woken up a few minutes ago, gasping for air, hand reaching up to rub at her chest while her heart pounded inside it. Their lifeless bodies still hung there in her mind, her sleep coated brain recalling every detail until she felt panic prickling at the edges of her.

Abby sat up as much as the counter over her allowed, pushing the blankets off and scooting out. She needed reassurance, from the one place she knew she would find it absolute. Gibbs would answer, she didn't even need to look at the clock to know that while she might find him tired and annoyed, she would find him. He'd help her, in his way. Not tonight though, she reminded herself. She looked around the lab slowly, remembering her days, why she had stayed the night.

She stood up slowly, making her way passed the sliding glass door that separated her office and the lab. She made a slow circle in the dim lighting, checking her babies for new results, anything that would allow them to come home sooner. It was too early though, and Gibbs wasn't here to ask for miracles, and smile and press a kiss to her cheek when she produced them on his schedule. Instead, she had the hum of the machines and the images from the dream that wouldn't quit.

She had talked to Tony a few hours ago, a short conversation and now it felt like it had been days since she'd had an update. She'd wanted to talk to Gibbs, missed his voice terribly, and his grumpy sort of affection. Abby wished she could have asked Kate about the party, what she wore, anything to make this feel less like they were playing bait for a serial killer. She and Kate would have to have a night out when she got back...if she got back.

_Don't go there, Abby._

It felt too early to run out and start her borderline overdosing of caffeine, so she walked back into the office and settled down into her chair. Abby flipped on the computer, huffing out a breath and reaching for the phone on her desk. She wanted (needed) to hear that they were safe, wanted the dream to just be a dream again. Nothing would stop the worry from taking over if she didn't hear it from someone who actually knew.

Tony answered after two rings.

She could feel the tension across the line, and her stomach dropped.

"Abby?" he asked, and she heard voices in the background. "Hold on a second."

She heard Tim in the background, offering out orders like he'd been doing it his whole life. Abby knew, somewhere deep inside, that something awful had happened. Tony would come back on the line, and he'd have to break it to her, and Abby would somehow have to push on, no matter what he said. She waited for him to come back, heard him exhale into the phone.

"I'm here, Abs,' he said. "I'm here."

There was shuffling, Tony's muffled voice, and then nothing for a moment. She squeezed Bert harder, waited again.

"Abby," Tony said, clearing his throat. "Something has happened."

"Tony, tell me they're okay," Abby said, pleaded.

"Someone took them," he said. "We're working on it. We'll find them, I promise."

_This couldn't be happening._

"I'm coming down there, Tony," she said, shutting the computer screen off again.

He could argue, should argue, but she felt intense relief when he offered a quiet 'okay'. Gibbs would have kept her out, but he was lost somewhere along with Kate and the machines were still running, and tears were forming and she had to move or she'd lose herself in the feelings.

She hung up the phone, dropped the hippo and picked up her keys. She'd never let Gibbs down before, something she was proud of to no end. Abby wasn't about to start now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Due to a combination of real life, and this chapters stubbornness about being written, this took much longer than I expected to get out. I apologize for that. Hopefully you'll find it worth the wait, and the next chapter will come along much sooner.

Tony stood in the center of the bedroom, motionless, while thunder shook the floor beneath his feet and rain beat against the outside of the house. He gripped the camera up tighter against his chest as his knuckles turned white, and blood was forced back from the pads of his fingers. Tony had tried, he really had, but he couldn't make himself take another step. He couldn't snap another picture filled with blood and evidence, and all the reminders that this had actually happened. _God, they were out there. Hurt and alone._ Teams moved around him, in an orbit that never reached his surface, in and out of his field of vision. They talked in hushed tones-seemed too far away for Tony to try to decipher their words.

If Gibbs stood here to witness this, he'd probably land a quick and firm blow to the back of Tony's head for freezing up in the middle of a crime scene. Gibbs would lean in closer, offer soft words that rarely seemed gentle on their surface, but they'd be sure and solid, and so very needed. They'd be enough to pull Tony back from his edge. The thought caused him to shudder out a breath, and he jerked his head up to watch as lightning flashed across the sky. He had to find them. No way in hell would he be forced into a world where someone else was allowed to fill their chairs, leaving him to sew up the torn parts of life where they had once belonged.

Tony drew himself up, forced his feet to carry him once more. If this were a movie, he wouldn't be the guy just standing around and letting the world fall apart around him-at least not more than it already had. Tony turned, headed for the door. He needed to check on the team downstairs, hoped they had come across something new to break the case.

He _wanted_ to check on McGee, make sure he was holding his own down there. Tony blinked, stopped short and lowered the camera, when McGee appeared in the doorway. Uncalled, right on time. Maybe he had learned more from Gibbs than Tony had realized. Tony let out a breath, equally matched in its exhaustion when McGee echoed it.

"You look like hell, McGee," Tony said, looking McGee over, as he moved into the crowded room. He brushed by someone, possibly FBI. Everyone had come, responded to the call.

"Thanks, Tony," McGee said, giving him a fraction of an eye roll. "Abby is here, downstairs. She's pretty upset, Tony, and I thought you might want-"

He stopped, didn't try to finish, fill in the blank. McGee's shoulders sagged against the weight of carrying around gravity for too many hours, against the weight of guilt. _I know the feeling, McGee._ Dark circles colored the skin underneath McGee's eyes, and looking at him easily doubled Tony's own exhaustion.

"I'll take care of it," Tony said, reaching out and laying his hand over McGee's shoulder. McGee's eyes moved down to it, lingered a moment, then slid back up to look at Tony again. Maybe the gesture surprised them both. They hadn't exactly been the best of buddies up until now. "Go get us some coffee, McGee. I'll meet you back at the bullpen soon."

"Tony, surely I'm better off-" he started, but Tony narrowed his eyes, and McGee closed his mouth at once.

Tony could leave it there, with the Gibbs glare, and no explanation. He couldn't deny it'd be far easier, with no messy show of emotions, no need to admit that he cared at all. _It'd be very Gibbs._

"McGee," he said. "We're both exhausted. I'm going to go talk to Abby, then I'll head back. You go, we need something to keep us up and running."

McGee gave him a tight nod. An agreement, or at least an acceptance. Tony squeezed his shoulder once, dropped his hand, and stepped around him to head for the door. He paused after a few steps, spun back around.

"McGee," he said, and McGee turned to him at once. "Were you able to find any more footprints before-"

Tony sighed, offered an empty handed gesture to the window.

"Just the one," McGee said, lowering his gaze to the floor. "We sent it off to Abby. I'm sorry, Tony. I looked, we looked, we just didn't have much time."

Tony just nodded, turned away again, thought last minute to add a 'thanks' over his shoulder as he headed for the stairs. He didn't know how to do more than just mimic Gibbs (though he thought he could do that pretty well), but he did know how to do his job. And if somehow he could carry the others along while he did it, it would be that much better. That had to be enough, he had to be enough.

Tony avoided the drying patch of blood, clearly visible now as it browned against the lightly colored carpet. He could still smell it in the air, though likely it was all in his head by now, and it made his stomach clench up tightly. _Kate's or Gibbs'? Stop it, DiNozzo. Get your head on straight._ He carefully shifted, stretched to skip as many stairs as he was able. He took in a few slow breaths, waited until he felt certain he wouldn't lose the last meal he ate, and stepped around the corner to find Abby.

She stood just inside the open door-the storm a surreal background- wood splintered back from his earlier efforts. Water rolled down over her cheeks, largely rain, though the red-rimmed eyes surveying the room suggested it wasn't on its own. Her hands twisted in front of her, one clasping the other tightly. Tony moved to her at once.

"Abs," he said, looking her over, moving into her space. "I'm here."

Probably it was a stupid thing to say, but he thought she needed to hear it anyway.

"But they aren't," Abby said, eyes shifting up to him. Her jaw tightened, those same eyes hardened against his face. "How did this happen?"

He swallowed down hurt, pride, all the other emotions he could. Maybe she wasn't blaming him, but it sure felt that way, like a fresh and sharp blow.

"I don't know, Abby," he said, refusing to take the step back that his wounds wanted him to. "But we are going to find out. I promise."

She looked up at him, wiped at her cheeks. He could see the anger give way to the honesty of sadness, of fear. She reached out for him, and he was helpless to do anything but draw her in closer when she pressed her rain-soaked clothes into his dry ones.

"They can't be gone, Tony," she whispered into his shirt. "They can't be gone. It was only a dream."

Tony didn't want to ask. He didn't want to know. Instead, he rubbed his hand slowly over Abby's back, stared out into the near-blackness of the morning over her shoulder. Most of the neighbors had their lights on now, had watched the investigation in patches of their morning routines. He didn't understand it exactly, couldn't condone it, but this sort of thing had always drawn in human curiosity.

Across the street, there was another light on. He could make out Ajax standing there, despite the heavy rain that was rolling off the other roof and obscuring Tony's view. Ajax seemed to be staring right back at them, taunting in his ability to be both their best suspect and now the least likely.

Tony glared into the space between them, gritted his teeth, and shifted his weight back off of Abby. He looked down at her, making silent promises he hoped he could keep. He would bring Ajax in, and he would break the man, if that's what it took to bring them back.

**McGee**

The ride back up to the bullpen was made with two full hands, and one large drink tucked into his side by his elbow. Rain had soaked into his shirt, but it had slowed enough to prevent him from dripping a puddle of evidence everywhere he had stepped. It had helped (along with a large amount of coffee) to resume somewhat normal brain activity. _Mostly, anyway._ Finally, after what seemed like hours instead of mere moments, the doors opened up before him. Tim moved out into the still air of the office.

Maybe he had expected the office to feel emptier, for there to be some noticeable shift in the world that Kate and Gibbs spent so much of their time in. It should have felt different, in some blindingly obvious way. Instead, it all just felt so...normal, like he could take a few steps and see Gibbs and Kate sitting where they belonged, waiting on the day to really start.

Tim shot a glare over the wall. He directed it at the people at their desks, talking on their phones calmly- as if lives weren't hanging in the balance. None of them actually deserved his anger, but he had plenty to spare, and was far too tired to try to force it back within its borders.

_Focus_

Tim moved at once, wanted (needed) to shake off the feeling that threatened to pull him under if he paused long enough. Tony's desk was empty, the chair still shoved back from the last time they had all been here together. Tim sighed. There were things he could actually be doing, and he couldn't just sit around and wait for Tony to show up and offer him some new orders.

He dropped Tony's coffee off at his desk, tipped his own empty cup into Tony's trash, and grabbed the pen laying alongside the keyboard. Tim scribbled a note on the closest pad, and straightened back up. He winced as his lower back protested, tightened against the hours he had spent collecting evidence.

He shifted Abby's drink, wrapped his hand around it, and headed for the other elevator. He would help Abby (if she'd allow it), lighten her load, while also using the time to pick apart the night until he found the part when he had failed the team. Tim jabbed at the elevator button. He waited, stepped in, and let it carry him down to her level. He moved out when the doors opened, the hall here silent, seemingly a few degrees colder than upstairs.

He heard no music rolling out from her lab, the silence an easy tell of emotions (he picked up on things fairly quickly, after all) but he knew she was in there. Tim saw her move across the room. She paused at once of the machines, he watched her pressing buttons.

He looked down at the Caf-Pow, swallowed against a lump. His nerve faltered, exhaustion nearly swayed him to turn back around, but he held strong. Tim stepped into the lab. She heard him, drew up still at once, her back to him-fists clenched up at her side.

For or against him, he couldn't say for sure.

"Abby," he said, watching her back. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I thought maybe I could help."

She turned to him. Her eyes lowered from his to the Caf-Pow. He held it out as a peace offering, one he wasn't sure if he needed- everyone knew of her love for Gibbs- but she didn't swing at him, didn't launch a verbal assault. Instead, she took the drink silently. She had collected herself since he had last seen her, washed her face free of make-up, changed into fresh and dry clothes. She looked tired. He wanted to hug her, didn't dare touch her.

"I'm just getting started," she said, pulling a long drink through the straw. She pointed to the table, where evidence had started to be unloaded from a container, and Abby turned away from him. She dropped the cup off at her computer, moved back beside him. "Tony isn't back yet, you know? Had to do something, he said. Wouldn't tell me what, though."

Her tone was hard, all business, but her hands paused in the space above the box. Her eyes glanced at him, her cheek tightened back. He slowly reached out, laid a hand against her arm.

"He'll be fine, Abby," he said, before dropping his hand back away from her. He turned to the table, looking down while she unloaded.

It took a few moments, where they stood in silence, and he thought of a million ways to break it and still didn't do it. At long last, she handed him a bag, sealed up with a tape inside.

"Start on this?" she said, looking over and giving him a sad and grateful smile. "And thanks, Tim."

He nodded, forced himself to turn away from the blood samples, and made his way to her computer.

"They're going to be fine, McGee," she said, stepping away from him.

He glanced over his shoulder. She had moved, across the room now, focused (or at least it seemed) wholly on her new task. He answered anyway.

"Of course they are, Abby," Tim agreed.

**Gibbs**

Wood. Gibbs would know the smell if he lived to see a thousand lifetimes-he really, really hoped he only had to endure the one, though. He had drowned himself in it, used it as an anchor and a sail, made it a twisted salvation enough times to never forget it. It occupied the first thought that ran across his brain as it fired up again, followed quickly by the tremendous ache behind his eyes. The smell, and the feeling, were melding to make him sick. _Felt like hell._

His memories of the last few hours had frayed somewhere along the way, blackened out where they ought to be clear, but he sure as hell could remember his Kate. Her smile was a beacon in his mind, and he reached out (held on tightly) to that, even when he didn't have the strength to reach for anything else. Even when the picture of how much danger they were in couldn't be forced complete, and he didn't have a clue where she was at this moment. She better be unharmed.

His head pounded right in time with heartbeat, felt like it might be inclined to split open if he exerted too much effort into any task. He had explored though, shifted as much as he could manage, and knew that even if he wanted to (even if it wouldn't likely sink him back into the blackness), he didn't have enough room to fight his way out. Whoever had done this, wasn't stupid.

The good news, if it could be called that, was that he didn't smell dirt. Which suggested he hadn't been buried in some unknown location, which came as a bigger relief than Gibbs would have expected. He did, however, hear the hum of an engine. The vibration ran along his stiff spine. _I'm too damn old for this crap._ Gibbs felt certain that whoever had him-her too?- had them on the move.

He gave in to the burning, let his eyes close. It made it so much harder not to give in to the temptation of sleep, but he was taking no chances of some brain injury keeping him from waking up again. Kate was there, occupying his thoughts, stealing his focus as normal when there were so many other things he ought to be thinking about.

_Stay right here, Katie. I need ya._

The movement, almost a rocking, lulled him despite his efforts. He jerked his eyes open up at once, when he shifted in his box, the constant sound of the engine cut off. Gibbs took in a breath. He wasn't in good shape, exactly, but that had never been enough to stop him fighting back before. If they let their guard down, gave him even a second to have the upper hand, he'd made damn sure they never got it back.

He heard a door creak open nearby, hinges loud after the near silence, and the sound of feet over metal. _A truck?_ His box started sliding and Gibbs waited until he could act. The end lost contact with whatever he was on, and then he was dropping quickly inside the box. The end jammed into the ground first, and Gibbs shoved his arms out to avoid bashing his head against the side. It didn't stop the fall from rattling the rest of his bones though, and he felt close to vomiting (or passing out, whichever came first). He heard something else sliding, slowly raised his head. Another box? Kate? It had to be her.

The box was settled back again, the change back to a lying position felt dangerously welcome, and before he could figure out a sense of direction they were on the move. This path was much rougher, and now he did smell dirt, and animals. He'd bet they were on a farm, a ranch, maybe. The trip didn't last long, he rested at the moment they stopped, and he heard another door. They went up a small incline, he heard a masculine grunt, and the sound of the other box following.

"There had to be another way," a man said, Gibbs glared in the direction of the voice.

He heard a low chuckle as a response, the sound of metal and then a crowbar was jammed into the wood of his box. The wood creaked loudly, echoed in his space, before it splintered back and light finally poured in. Gibbs could see the open door just behind them, all he had to do was act.

He let out a breath, buried all the pain as he had been taught to do so long ago, and focused on the feeling of his heart. A hand reached in, wrapped itself tightly around his calf. Gibbs allowed it to start pulling him, waited, holding himself completely still. When he had enough room, he moved. He reached down, wrapping his hand around the man's wrist and yanking him forward. It threw off the man's balance, drew him in closer than he should have been, and Gibbs landed a quick kick to the man's thigh. He heard the grunt, saw the man roll away.

Gibbs shoved his butt farther down, wood digging into his back, and stretched the rest of the way until his fingers connected with the rough end of the box. His fingers tips pressed against concrete, and he used the box to push himself the rest of the way out.

No training, no amount of willpower, could stop the way his head swam with the effort, the way his vision blurred. He tried to stand, dropped hard to his knees. Gibbs reached for the figure before him, hoping it was only one man, instead of the duplicate copies it seemed to be. Something shoved him back, held him down (two then four pairs of hands against him) and he felt a pinch at his thigh. Heat climbed up his leg, higher and higher until he had no choice but to succumb to the blackness for the second time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The next chapter or two might take a bit longer to get out (due to an extra busy next couple weeks), but I will try to keep it as close to normal as I am able. I hope you enjoy.

"Come on!" Kate shouted into the empty space before her.

No one responded to her call, not a single person came to shut her up (which spoke volumes about how alone they must be here), the same as all the other times she had screamed out her frustrations before now. She yanked her arm up, out hard once more, tested the strength of the chain at its far end. It too held strong against the repeated action. The only thing that had changed in the passing hours (or so it seemed to Kate) was the state of her wrist. It had quickly progressed from simply tender, to raw with blood pooling where the cuff bit into her skin. Kate couldn't bring herself to care about that. Or much of anything, actually. She struggled to think beyond Gibbs' body across the room, and how she had to fight back tears every time her eyes fell over it.

Kate exhaled a growl. She lowered her arm to the cool concrete below, and dropped her body back to rest against the wall behind her. She relaxed into her exhaustion, but carefully ignored it beyond that. It wouldn't take much to give in, to slip back into the deepness of sleep. She rolled her head forward instead, tried to force the muscles in her neck to give up a little of their tension.

She had already taken the time to catalog her injuries after she had woken up, found them to be mostly superficial, outside of the wound to the side of her skull. It felt fairly deep when her fingers had brushed over it, left her with a lingering headache (and likely a concussion) but the bleeding had stopped a while back. Kate felt confident that it wouldn't be the end of her.

_Bigger things to think about_

She had tried, in the hours she'd spent awake-between searching for something to pick their locks with, and attempting to force Gibbs back into the world-to fill in the gaps between their last moments in the bedroom and waking up in here. It remained out of her reach. The last thing Kate could recall was Gibbs fighting back, reaching out for her in the darkness. She didn't think she'd ever be able to forget how she felt in that moment, or the fear he had worn so honestly before it had all faded into nothing.

_You shouldn't have fought back, Gibbs. Maybe then..._

The thought left her breathless. She needed to see his chest rise and fall just one more time to believe that they hadn't erased him from the world in one horrible moment. Kate scooted forward slowly, tried to keep her stomach in balance-there were no liquids to replace any she lost. She moved out until her arm burned against the angle, the stretch, and hung useless in the air behind her. Kate twisted, leaned, until she didn't have another inch to give and laid her fingers against his foot.

"Gibbs," she said, blinking back tears once more. She pinched against the skin she could reach, soothed it away with her fingertips. " Damn it, you can't do this to me. You're tougher than this. Too stubborn to die now." Kate looked down at his face. " Please, Gibbs."

She watched him, waited. Kate counted seconds, added in minutes, and still managed to feel surprised when he failed to respond to her words. She sighed, shifted back away from him. The pain in her shoulder faded away first, but she didn't stop her retreat until her back bumped into her wall.

Kate let out a long breath. She looked around the barn for at least the hundredth time. The only light they had, fell across the floor between them, allowed in by the gap between the sliding door and the wood above. The air in here smelled, as if a thousand animals had once shared this space, so thick she could taste it if she breathed in too deeply.

Reality was cold, and hard, and oh-so-rank. It wouldn't go away if she ignored it-not that she hadn't spent a few indulgent moments trying like hell to do just that-and Kate refused to give in to the fear that kept bubbling up inside her.

"I've been thinking, Gibbs, "Kate said, leaning forward until she could see him clearly. "About how none of this makes any sense to me. I'd get killing us, right? It would fit, we're a couple-well, you know- pretending to be a couple anyway. We fit his pattern as such, yet, here we are. Alive. So, why? Why aren't we dead, Gibbs?"

The rational part of her brain suggested that no one intelligent would question their good fortune-if you could call it that- and wanted her to be nothing but grateful that they were both here alive. The rest of it couldn't settle down, refused to stop trying to think it over, even when she didn't have a lot of power to throw at the problem before her.

Kate bit into her lip, it cracked under her assault. Maybe this would be their end, the envisioned one anyway. Maybe it was meant to be a slow death, torture, hours crawling away from them until their bodies couldn't hold out a moment longer. That still didn't fit though, didn't belong in the picture they'd been painting before everything went hinky.

She thought of Abby, and smiled. God, she missed her, them. _Where the hell are they?_ Kate sighed, tilted her head back, winced at the movement. She wouldn't sleep, couldn't sleep, just needed a moment to-

Kate's head jerked up, and her stomach rolled. A chain had been moving. She slowly lifted her arm, her brain struggling to catch up. She heard the sound again, saw movement across the room. Gibbs. Kate heard his groan, deep and full of pain, and she let out a breath that sounded closer to a sob than she would care to admit.

"Gibbs," She said, scooting forward as quickly as she could manage.

She ignored the sharp pain that came when she tugged her arm to a stop too quickly, and he looked up at her. It was more than worth any amount of pain to see his eyes open. Gibbs blinked a few times, reached up to rub a hand over his face, before he looked down to his own chain on his other arm.

When he looked back up at her, his expression was one of fear and relief and she felt confident she looked exactly the same.

"Been bleedin', Kate," he said, and she watched his throat move as he struggled to swallow a few times. "I don't feel-"

The sentence ended sharply, with a deep inhale from him, and he moved-faster than she would have expected from someone who had spent the last few hours in something close to a coma. He rolled up on his knees, dropped his palms hard against the concrete, fingers spread wide to hold his weight. Another noise of pain rolled off him, before he began to dry-heave. By the time he stopped, even her ribs felt the ache, but he had nothing in his stomach to leave behind on their floor.

Tears rolled down both cheeks, and now that she had let them out, she didn't know how to convince them to stop. He slowly seemed to calm, curled his fingers up into his palms and rested there a few moments. Finally, he shifted his weight around until he was on his butt, stretched out and facing her again. Sweat beaded up on his forehead, and the circles beneath his eyes were the darkest she had ever seen. _Don't even think about dying on me, Gibbs._

It seemed to take forever, but he finally met her eyes again. He looked her over carefully, searching out something.

"The hell they give me?" he asked. "You okay?"

She didn't know how to answer either of those questions, so she settled for a quick nod.

"What about you?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Alive," he said, shifting his weight, looking around them. "Been better. More worried 'bout you."

It was so him, so stupidly selfless and unaware that maybe he mattered too. She wanted to slap him, and kiss him, and thankfully couldn't do either.

"I tried...looking for a way out," she said, and his eyes moved back to her at once. "Something to pick the locks, a weakness somewhere."

She couldn't believe how proud he looked for a moment, as if he didn't even try to hide it from her. She always wanted that, for him to express it instead of burying it, and now he did-in the face of their potential deaths. _He might actually be the most frustrating man in the universe._

"I know ya did, Kate," he said, his tone gentle, voice gravely from dehydration. "Course you did, you're smart. Clever."

Kate blinked. The clear expression of pride had been one thing, nearly understandable really-a simple 'if there's no other chance to say it' sort of thing- but Gibbs didn't do compliments. At least not any so direct. What had they done to him?

"Gibbs," she said, trying to think of a way to ask that he wouldn't just completely shrug off. "You're really okay? How are you feeling? What's hurt?"

He'd been on the move again, getting a good look around them, prodding at the cuff of his chain. If he pulled out a knife from his pajamas, she might just marry him.

"Fine, Katie," he said, stopping again. He lowered his arm, stretched to fill in as much of the gap between them as he could. "Head hurts like hell. Whatever they gave me isn't settlin' right.

That was far more of an answer than she had been expecting, anyway.

Kate nodded, watched him as they faded back into silence. She didn't want it, didn't know how to stomach it now that he was awake, but couldn't think of a single good reason to pull him out of his thoughts. She'd been awake for far longer, it was only fair he got a chance to catch up.

Gibbs solved the problem for her.

"What do you remember, Kate?" Gibbs asked, lowering his head to look at her.

She closed her eyes. She had to push past the headache and haze to pick out the unbroken bits of memory. "Going to bed, again. You know, after we searched. I was asleep. I heard something, felt something. You were pulled out of bed first, I was pinned down. There were two of them, I think. They were fast, like they had it all planned. Knew they could get us."

Gibbs let out an exhale.

"How did they get past McGee and Tony, Gibbs?" she asked, regretted the accusation in her own voice.

Gibbs shook his head, stretched a bit farther and curled his fingers around hers.

"I don't know, Kate," he said, sighing. "Still tryin' to work it all out myself."

**Abby**

_Beep._ Abby opened her eyes at the sound, jerked her head off the desk, and her body followed the movement up. Her mind took a few more sluggish moments to catch up, to remember everything that had happened. Not that she had wanted to linger in that sleep, anyway-or even a moment longer in that dream. Nothing in this world would feel right again until Gibbs and Kate made it home.

She glanced over her shoulder, searching out which machine had been the first to finish processing the new evidence-which one had saved her from her own twisted mind for a few minutes more. Abby spotted it, then rolled her neck with a small sigh. She hated falling asleep at her desk, hadn't seen her own bed in days. Still, nothing compared to what Kate and Gibbs were likely going through.

Next to her, McGee remained somewhere in his dreams, arms up on her desk. He had one folded over the other, a makeshift pillow for him to use. He seemed smaller to her, younger, and exactly like someone had reached out and shredded the last of his innocence with one quick strike. It'd been a long time since she'd felt that way herself, but she still remembered it clearly. At least in his sleep, for a few short moments, his face lost some stress and the guilt he'd been wearing since he arrived in her lab searching for some kind of absolution.

_Not your fault, McGee_

She should actually tell him that at some point, actually break down and say those words. Even if, in the darker moments, she sure wanted to blame him and Tony and even herself.

Abby shifted, leaned her weight over McGee (who muttered something unintelligible) and grabbed the nearly empty cup from hours before. She slurped up the last few precious drops of Caf-Pow, before tossing it down into the trash. Even watered down, the taste remained a comfort. She stood, stretched, then rubbed at her eyes. Abby still felt the clinging grasp of sleep, but she had no more time to offer it right now.

She stepped away, finished up the rest of her work with the blood, before returning to the desk. Abby leaned forward, laid her fingers over her keyboard, and brought up the information.

Her breath rushed out of her-undeniable results filled her screen.

The first two were matches and, well, they were exactly as expected. She already had prepared herself, was ready to compare their blood against the results, from the moment the evidence had been unloaded.

Kate's blood had been the one to soak deeply into the pillow. The thought of her friend hurt, and scared, and alone, grabbed at Abby. It made her heart race, and left her wanting to find the person who had hurt her-them- and rip them apart. _And Gibbs._ Gibbs' blood had been the stain on the carpet that she had stopped to stare at, while Tony rubbed her back and murmured words of comfort.

The last result though- that was the game changer.

"McGee," Abby said, smacking her hand against his shoulder at once. "McGee, wake up. Come on, Tim."

"Ouch, Abby," McGee muttered, sitting up and rubbing a hand over where she had slapped him. "What? What's going on?"

She pointed at the screen, and he narrowed his eyes, and then looked at her. McGee stood up, a small smile tugging at his lips. Relief. Hope.

"Find out if it's Ajax's, Abby," McGee said, turning for the door.

"Won't take long," Abby agreed, getting back to work.

"I'll get Tony down here," he said, pausing. "And good work, Abby."

Abby stopped in the silence, looked back over her shoulder at the now empty lab. Gibbs should be walking in, should already know she had something new to share. He would be quick to soothe away the constant burn in her veins, from the lack of sleep, with a fresh source of energy-with his own willpower lent to those around him. He should be the one to tell her she had done a good job, smile that proud smile. Nothing else would ever be an acceptable substitution.

_Tony should still be here._

Abby sighed, and got back to work.

**Gibbs**

They weren't waiting on a rescue, exactly-though he'd gladly take one right about now. He'd get them out of here (well, probably Kate would get them out of here) in time, he just needed a bit longer to rest. If he could just convince the pain behind his eyes to stop doubling up his vision, that'd be a fine place to start. And maybe, if his stomach would settle a bit more, he might be able to process bigger thoughts. He might be able to come up with a way to break them free from their chains, and escape from this place.

_Where the hell are we?_

Gibbs didn't believe for one moment they were on their own in this fight. Teams would be out there (his included) looking for them, figuring out where everything went wrong. People, a lot of whom were smarter than he gave them credit for, would be working to get them back. And while Gibbs had a few words to say to his team, he wasn't free of guilt. He'd missed something, let himself relax too much. Someone had gotten too close, and it had hurt them. Hurt Kate. Maybe, if they made it out of here, he'd just call this whole mess even-long as he got to deal with their kidnappers personally.

In the meantime, he just tilted his head back. He kept his eyes and mouth closed, and prayed he didn't say something incredibly stupid while the drug burned itself the rest of the way out of his system. A few hours, then they'd make a move. A few hours-

"It'll be dark soon," Kate said. He heard her shuffling, the sound of her chain. A long sigh.

His head was killing him, everything seemed to hurt, but he felt helpless to do anything but open his eyes and look at her again. _I'm so glad you're alive, Katie. So damn glad._ She'd moved back to the wall earlier, they both had to take a break and ease the stretch of their bound arms. He'd been reluctant to leave the space they could both reach, to lessen his ability to see her so clearly, but she'd been insistent that he rest a little. He'd given in far too fast.

"C'mere, Kate," he said, reaching out. He scooted again, until he knew he could reach her hand. It was enough. "Not givin' up are you?"

"No," she said, moving back into the light. She reached across this time, wrapped her fingers around his. Her hand felt too warm, and he searched her face. "I'm just not sure what to do.. I want-I can't figure this out, Gibbs. I'm trying-but I can't..."

He looked her over sadly. Her cheek had finished bruising, dark and up around her temple. He clenched his jaw. She looked pale, and tired, and she had every reason to be on the verge of giving up-even if she was too stubborn to realize it yet. He wouldn't lose her to this, couldn't lose her to this.

"Gonna be fine, Kate," he said, squeezing her hand. "Listen. If ya get the chance, if I can't-you run. Don't look back."

She blinked in his direction. He wanted her to agree, needed her to see that he would always choose her to get out instead of him, if it came down to that. He'd lost enough, no way in hell was he adding Kate to that list if it could be helped.

"Yeah, not happening, Gibbs," she finally said.

He recognized the familiar narrowing of her eyes, the way her face tightened, and she shot him an almost-glare. She might not be at full strength at the moment, but it still nearly made him backtrack, revise.

Nearly.

"You're so stubborn," he said, fighting the clench of his jaw. "God, you're so damn stubborn, you know? You're so-it's no wonder that I- that I...hired you. You're just..."

He stopped himself short, closed his mouth with a rough exhale. Whatever they had given him had done more than just leave him nauseous and weak. He'd been struggling to keep the persistent thoughts about Kate from actually forming into words, and pouring out into her general direction. He'd ruined that now. The smart part of him wanted to avoid looking at her, the rest of him didn't give a damn what that part wanted. He needed to see her.

She stared at him, let out a long breath and drew it in again. A tear rolled down her cheek, and he squeezed her hand gently.

He didn't dare give his mouth free rein, not until he felt certain that he could be the Gibbs that she expected to be-to be the Gibbs she needed him to be.

"I'm not going to leave you, Gibbs," she said, eyes lifting to meet his.

He nodded, ran his thumb over her fingers. Gibbs let out a shaky breath.

"I know, Kate," he finally allowed himself to say. "I know."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this has been way harder than I first imagined, but hopefully it continues to be worth reading.

He had his back pressed into the wall behind him. Tony needed its solidity to take on his weight, keep him upright. The lights above him seemed too bright, and he kept having to blink back against them. He really needed to lie down, instead of just borrowing strength from the closest object. Tony heaved out a sigh. He looked down at the open file in his hands, read words and numbers he had already burned into his brain.

Tony shifted his fingers, flipped the first page over to read the second one again-trying to build up enough energy to go in there and rip Ajax apart for Gibbs and Kate. He slowly let the page go, watched as it slid back into its place.

"And you're sure it's not his, Abby?" Tony asked, looking anywhere but at her, while the words fell from his lips. Exhaustion had never exactly rendered him wise.

He felt Abby's glare, the way it burned into him. He also felt guilt jab at him. Tony took in a long breath. He flipped the file closed, reached down deep for some courage to meet an offended Abby head-on. _Of course she's sure. She's Abby._

"Sorry, Abs," Tony said, after a moment. She huffed out a breath. Tony shook his head, tucked the file under his arm, and turned to face her. "I'm sorry, Abby. I know you're sure. It's good work. I guess I was just...hoping."

Her face lost the tension, her eyes filled with warmth. He'd hoped, what they all had been hoping. That maybe, at least this time, they'd be big enough to win against the bad.

"It's still not a good reason to question my work," Abby said, pointing at him.

"I know, Abby," he said, finding a smile. "Won't happen again. It's him, though, I know it is. I just need actual proof."

His gut might not be legendary (or even slightly acknowledged) but he knew that he was chasing the right lead.

"We'll get him, Tony," Abby said, looking him in the eye. The anger was gone, she had returned to quiet faith-the sort she gave to Gibbs daily- and he felt himself wanting to earn it. "I'm running the blood against other matches, and the other evidence is nearly done."

He nodded.

"I'm keeping McGee," Abby said, turning away from him. "Still gotta figure out the audio."

"Long as you need, Abs," he said, moving down to the door. He dropped his hand over the handle, grasped the cool metal tightly. "I'll check on you later."

"We'll nail him, Tony," she said, walking away.

He smiled at her back, nodded to himself and channeled Gibbs as he stepped into the room.  
\----  
He had gotten exactly nowhere with Ajax. Which pretty much felt par for the course, really. He'd spent too many hours in there, left with nothing more than his own exhausted body to drag around. Tony paused, filled another cup with the off-colored coffee they had around the office. His hands shook. He ignored it. It had to be the lack of sleep, or too many cups filled with caffeine. Or both. The team seemed to be running on that.

Tony sighed, walked back into the office, headed for his desk. Daylight shined through the window again, and Tony glanced down at his watch. Hours were slipping away from him. Moments blurred and merged until he struggled to add up how long it had been since he had last seen or heard from Gibbs and Kate. _Will I forget their voices if..._

Tony slid down into his chair, refused to think on the could-be for a little longer, and glanced over at McGee's empty desk. He sighed, took a sip of coffee, then pushed the cup away from him. Tony flipped on his screen, but didn't look at it. Instead, he shifted his weight back in his chair. He dropped his head down, let his eyes close. The burning in them finally eased, and all at once sleep threatened to take him away.

_Sleep, Tony._

Tony forced his eyes open. Gibbs' voice still echoed in his ears, but he hadn't returned to surprise them. Tony let out a shaky laugh, brushed it away, and closed his eyes again. If an imaginary Gibbs told him to rest, he figured that still counted as an order-one he really needed to hear. He let it all fall away, gave in at last.  
\----  
"Kate!" Tony screamed out, jerking his body up and reaching out for her.

His heart beat loudly in his ears, pounded violently within his chest. His stomach rolled, and the world tilted before him. Tony's mind struggled to tell the difference between dream and reality for a few long moments. He gripped his desk, felt a hand land gently against his shoulder.

Tony waited, while everything cleared in his vision, righted itself again. He tilted his head, looked up at McGee. McGee's hand still gripped against his shoulder, his forehead tight.

"All right, Tony?" he asked, running his eyes over his face. "You look like hell."

Tony let out a weak laugh, words thrown back at him, well deserved. He reached up, brushed McGee's hand away from him.

"Don't want to talk about it," Tony said, slowly standing up.

"Didn't ask, Tony," McGee said, glancing at him, walking back over by the plasma.

_You'd still listen_

"Brought you coffee, "McGee said, nodding towards his desk. "Breakfast too."

"Thanks," Tony said, dropping back down into his chair, pulling open the bag. He glanced at his watch, while the smell of egg filled his nose. His stomach growled loudly. "How long have you been back?"

"About an hour," McGee said. "Got some new evidence when you're ready."

"You could have woke me," Tony said, biting into the burrito and flipping the lid off his coffee.

Two hours felt like a full night at this point, and Gibbs wasn't whispering in his ear for a moment. He figured that had to count for something.

"You needed the sleep, Tony," McGee said.

Tony grabbed his burrito, his coffee, and walked over.

"What do we have?"

"Fibers," McGee said, pulling it up on the screen. "Cat hair."

Tony put his coffee down, reached out and snatched the remote. McGee glared at him, but Tony went back a couple pictures.

"Where'd we get this?" he asked, nodding to the car on the screen.

"Just before the video had been hacked into and looped," McGee said. "Drove by a few times, slowly. The fibers match the make and model, couldn't get a full plate though. Abby's trying to get a hit."

Tony shoved the rest of the burrito into his mouth, poured coffee in behind it, and chewed as he rounded his desk.

"Get a car, McGee," Tony said, digging his gun out. "Meet me out front."

**Kate**

"This isn't working, Gibbs," Kate said, lowering her foot back to the floor. It ached all the way through, and she hoped she hadn't broken anything in the last round of kicking. "If we just had-"

Anything. If they just had anything, maybe one of them would be able to figure a way out. Hell, the two of them combined should be able to best any problem they came across, but they didn't seem to be gaining any ground at the moment.

"I know, Kate," Gibbs said. His tone cut deep, and his next exhale sounded enough like a growl that Kate had to bite back the words that nearly spilled out.

The hours were weighing on her. The only thing that had provided her with any relief was the moment that Gibbs had started acting like himself again. He'd been downright soft and fuzzy-for him-for a while there, all comfort and gentle touches. Now, he had returned to being the hardest living material she had ever met-not that that didn't bring her comfort actually- a wall she wasn't allowed behind, and sure as hell couldn't even begin to figure out how to scale.

Kate ran a hand over her face. She'd never been a fan of admitting to fear, felt like denying it attention lessened its power. Now, she felt as scared as she ever had. The thought of losing Gibbs here far outweighed any fear of her own demise-not that she wanted to rush that. They were stuck, waiting for a rescue that might never come.

"Not gonna die out here, Kate," Gibbs said.

She blinked. Kate heard his chain, him shifting, another echoing blow from his foot against the wood. He winced, and she looked across the space to him. She'd always sort of suspected he had a sixth sense, but she didn't actually believe he fell into the psychic category. She'd either said too much aloud, or she'd been completely obvious. Kate felt annoyed with either possibility.

"I know that, Gibbs."

_Liar._

He kicked again, then the noise stopped. She heard him moving, and he came back into the dying afternoon light.

"Sorry, Kate," he said, letting it out with his exhale.

"Don't do this, Gibbs," She said, moving out to meet him.

His eyes had never looked so blue, but she didn't believe for a moment she'd witness a tear.

"Figure I owe ya one, Katie," he said, reaching out, touching her hand for a moment. "More than."

Katie. He said it like he had the right. Though, in reality, it had been such a long time since the rarely used nickname had actually caused her defenses to rise-at least when it happened to fall from his lips. It had become affection, the rare sort Gibbs let himself give out.

She wouldn't let him give up.

"I don't know about you, Gibbs," she said, moving back towards the wall. "But I'm not waiting for Tony or McGee to rescue us. Get back to work."

She paused, waited for his anger. At least it would prove he had some fight left in him. Instead, she heard a low chuckle-heard him moving away.

Kate looked over the part of the chain hooked to the wall again, in the silence.

"Thanks."

She might have imagined it, for as low as it had been. She sort of hoped she did. Manners and apologizes were too far off his normal behavior and she'd very much like to keep the Gibbs she knew-the one she trusted to the end of the universe.

**Gibbs**

He glanced over his shoulder at her, then returned his attention to the chain.

_Not sure we're gonna win this one, Katie_

Of course, he couldn't admit defeat to her- not while she was the unstoppable force that kept tugging him along, refusing to leave him behind. He needed her. Always had.

If it were just him...he'd lay down and sleep. He'd already done enough, fought enough, lost enough. He had to think of her though, she still had a future- a damn bright one too.

"Fine," Kate said, and he turned his attention back to her. "I've tried everything. Just gonna sleep a bit."

'Stay awake, Kate," Gibbs said, moving out.

"Just a few minutes, Gibbs," she said, relaxing back against the wall.

Night had nearly taken over again. Gibbs struggled to keep her with him, afraid that sleeping now-despite their actual exhaustion-might be the last thing they did.

"Why'd you say yes?" Gibbs asked.

Kate's eyes slowly opened. She yawned widely, shifted herself up.

"Say yes to what?" she asked, drawing her legs up.

"Workin' for me," he said, shrugging the shoulder that would allow it.

"It was a good job opportunity," she said, matching his shrug.

"Not the best."

"It suited my needs," she said, after a pause. "Why'd you ask?"

"I thought that-" he started, coming up short when he heard the sound of feet.

Kate's head jerked up, body drew straight and tense. Gibbs listened, forced himself to focus.

Gibbs held up two fingers, before quickly and silently moving back to his wall. He rolled down onto his side, as he had been when he'd been unconscious. He glanced at Kate, waited until he was sure she had a plan, and then closed his eyes.

_See ya on the other side, Katie_

Gibbs forced his heart to slow, kept his breathing shallow. It had to be believable.

"Thought we were supposed to let 'em die," a man said, as the door slid open.

"Plans changed," the other man said. "Just help me do this like the boss wants."

Gibbs didn't move, felt them instead of seeing them, hoped like hell he and Kate could get out of this alive. He had no doubt she'd go down swinging.

"Get the girl, Ian," one man said, moving closer to Gibbs.

"Blaze called," Ian said. "Said they were at his place."

"Just shut up, already," the man closest to Gibbs said. Hands grabbed him, rolled him, before reaching down and laying two fingers against his neck. "This one's barely alive."

"Boss wants them alive, Alex," Ian said.

Alex let out a long sigh, and Gibbs' arm was lifted. The chain was released, and air washed over the battered skin and stung like hell. Gibbs waited, until he heard Kate's chain fall away.

He heard the movement, a solid blow land and a grunt.

"Damn it!" Ian groaned out.

"I'll get her," Alex said, dropping his hold on Gibbs and turning away.

Gibbs opened his eyes, reached out and yanked him back. He used Alex's weight to pull himself to his feet. He slammed his fist into Alex's ribs, throwing him against the wall. Kate was behind him, inflicting her own damage. The world spun around him, but he kept his eyes on Alex

He swung again, Alex ducked and Gibbs' knuckles grazed the wood behind him.. Hands grabbed him, shoved him back. He stumbled, only managed to avoid collapsing into a heap on the ground.

"Gibbs," Kate said, moving to his side. He glanced at her, forced air back into his lungs, and willed away the fogginess of the world. Kate stepped up, grabbing Alex, dropping him to the ground. He fell hard, and Gibbs dropped down on him.

He pinned him with his body weight, reached out and grabbed his head. It'd be so easy to twist, to end it all right here, but instead he landed a quick blow and saw the man go blank beneath him.

Kate's hand wrapped around his arm, she tugged. He looked up at her, blood running down her cheek again.

He stood, reached out, wiped the blood away with his fingers.

"We gotta go,' she said, and he wrapped an arm around her.

He didn't know who needed the help more- her skin so hot against his palm where her shirt had ridden up. They stumbled for the door, stepped out into the cool evening air.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the amount of time it took to get this out. Things have been a bit crazy, which made it hard to want to write even when I did find the time to do it. I hope this is worth the wait

Tim stepped into the elevator after Tony. He had been all but crawling into the building to buy a little more time, to wrap his mind around the sudden shift of mood that had settled between them. _What the hell happened at that house, Tony?_ Tony had returned their car to the lot, he had even waited for Tim by the front doors. He had kept Tim's pace across the lobby-refused still, to release his grip on the silence he had laid out over them on their drive back. Tim didn't understand it, felt guilt balloon up in his chest anyway.

He waited for Tony to do something, but Tony had settled into the far corner-silent and dark and still. Tim sighed. He leaned across the gap, and jabbed his finger against the slickness of the button. Tim stared at the doors while they closed.

_What do I say here, Tony?_

Tim reached up to rub at his nose, the itching had returned in full force. He didn't want to set off another round of sneezing in this confined space-or at all, actually. He'd done enough of that in the last hour or so.

"Allergic to cats," Tim reminded. Tony hadn't actually asked-likely didn't care-but the words felt less crushing than the weight of silence.

Tony glanced at him. It lasted only a few seconds, before he returned his gaze to the doors, but it still felt like a victory to Tim.

He knew that Tony was the senior field agent here, but he still refused to be left behind in the dust. _We're a team. Gibbs and Kate are counting on us to act like it._ Tim swallowed against doubt, reached out to hit the emergency switch. The lights dimmed at once, Tony's face grew a shade darker to match. The elevator shifted to a short stop. Tim turned to face Tony again, his courage faltering.

"So, you going to tell me why we didn't bring Blaze in?" Tim asked, refusing to look away. Tony stared at him, eyes narrowed into a fairly impressive glare. "The fibers matched the car, Tony. The shoe size was correct. We had that cat. So tell me, why are we here, instead of interrogation?"

Tony's jaw tightened, he shifted his weight off the wall. Tim swallowed. Tony's eyes moved off him and onto the emergency switch, stayed there. Tension rolled off Tony, along with a dangerous amount of annoyance. Tim nearly conceded-nearly reached out and flipped them back into motion.

It might have been the smart choice, the one best for his survival, really. He suspected (knew) though, that doing that meant giving Tony the freedom to run the moment they reached open air. They had both learned far too much about silence from Gibbs.

Tim stood his ground.

"Who'd name their cat Rambo?" Tony muttered after a moment. He leaned back again, crossing his arms over his chest, hanging his head.

"Thought that'd be right up your alley, Tony," Tim said, forcing a smile. He kept his tone light, hoped Tony would see it for what it was-an olive branch.

Tony shrugged in answer.

"Please, just talk to me, Tony," Tim said, taking a step closer. "I want to understand. What happened?"

Tim thought he had him for a moment, then Tony looked away. He reached around Tim to flip the switch up again. The elevator shifted into motion. Tim sighed, wondered how he had lost his hold on Tony so quickly.

Tim stared at the doors, waited for them to open, in the silence.

"You trust me, Tim?" Tony asked, looking at him. "You'd follow my lead, back me up if I needed it?"

Tim lifted his head. Tony's use of his first name hit him hard, rare and enough of a red flag for Tim to take notice. Never had he heard Tony sound so scared-like he might actually need Tim's help.

Tim studied him, unable to see beneath the surface for anything that might give the game away.

"Thinking of doing something stupid, Tony?"

Tony gave a short nod. He didn't offer any explanation, or excuses.

"Answer the question, McGee," Tony said, as the elevator doors slid open. The conversation was no longer private, and likely an inch from over. "Trust me or not? Need you to back me up here."

"Yeah, Tony," Tim said, stepping out after him. "I trust you. I'd follow you. Why, though?"

"Go talk to Abby," Tony said, heading away from him. "I'll meet you down there."

"And where are you going?" Tim asked. He walked around the corner, headed for the other elevator.

"To let Ajax go home," Tony said, looking over his shoulder. He shifted his weight to look at Tim. "Just couldn't find a single thing on him, McGee. Shame really, but we're out of time. Just have to let him go."

"I really don't think-" Tim started, then swallowed the rest of his words.

He'd follow. He did trust Tony, mostly. _Somewhat shockingly._

Tony gave him a small smile, and turned away once more.

Tim sighed, headed into the other elevator, and let the doors close behind him.

\-----------

"What do you mean letting him go, McGee?" Abby asked, turning on him, her eyes narrowed.

"That's what Tony said," Tim said, shrugging. "He wants us to trust him, Abby. And I really think we should."

"That's just great," Abby muttered. She let out a long sigh, started to return to her work, when Tony moved into the lab.

"Hey, Abs," Tony said. He walked the distance across to her, unable to see (or probably uncaring about) the tension that had filled the room since Tim had mentioned Tony's plan-at least as much of it as he knew.

Tim and Abby both kept their eyes on Tony as he stepped into her space. He didn't smile, gave very little obvious sign that something had changed with him. Tim could see it all the same. The little lines, that seemed to have been etched into Tony's forehead the last few days, had faded. His shoulders were no longer drawn up tight. Tony seemed so much lighter than he had when Tim had left him upstairs. Tim just couldn't quite figure out how letting Ajax go had caused this kind of change.

"Ajax was our best suspect Tony," Abby said, pointing at him. Tim moved his eyes to her. The anger had faded, all her bite had turned back into bark." And you let him go. And what about this other guy? Blaze, why didn't you bring him in?"

Tony moved in beside her, nodded at her screen.

"I know, Abs," Tony said. "Trust me. I need the mics back on. The video too, whatever is left out there. Got a team on their way back out."

Abby sucked in her cheek, turned away towards the computer. She lifted her hands, started typing. Tim watched her. He could see her putting the pieces into place, forced himself to focus on the details in his own head.

It took a moment or two longer than it should have, but Tim caught up.

_Crazy maybe, Tony. But not stupid._

"Tony," Tim said, looking him over as the feed of Ajax's house came up again.

"Not all the mics are up," Abby said, watching the screen. "But I think we have enough."

Tony and Abby stared at the screen, and Tim forced his attention to it. Nothing happened. The street there seemed silent and still, and more like a scene from a movie (not that'd he'd mention that to Tony) than an actual place. Still, he trusted Tony.

"We're going to get them back, Abs," Tony said, reaching out and touching her shoulder. He squeezed it, lowered his hand again. "I promise."

She relaxed, turned and wrapped her arms around him. Tony pulled her closer, rested his head against hers. Tim watched, then looked away. He stood there, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. As close as he had gotten to Abby, to Tony even, he still didn't have the kind of friendship those two shared.

Abby stepped back, turned back to the computer.

Tony turned, cuffed Tm's shoulder and flashed a grin that had been missing for several days. It felt good to see, even if they hadn't actually solved everything yet.

"Keep me updated, Abs," Tony said, turning and heading out of the room. "Help her, Tim."

Tim looked over at Abby. She smiled over at him. Exhaustion suddenly faded away, hope replacing it inch by inch. He smiled in return, and he let himself believe they'd see Kate and Gibbs again.

**Gibbs**

Gibbs kept her tucked into his side tightly. His fingers pressed hard into her skin, just above her hip-the skin was so damn hot there. They'd have to do something about that as soon as they could manage. His heart hammered away inside his chest, his lungs felt short and empty. The world around him threatened to fade away again at any moment. Gibbs allowed himself to slow, Kate matched his pace silently.

Gibbs drew in the deepest breath he could manage. He felt immense relief when his vision cleared up once more. He hated to admit it (and likely never would aloud), but he really needed to see a doctor. And, following that, he needed a couple weeks to sleep this off.

Kate shifted against his side, Gibbs looked down at her. Blood was caked against her cheek, down over her ear. He sighed softly, just resisted pressing his lips to the spot above her wound. _How could I let this happen, Katie?_ He had no words to offer her, no promises that would mean a thing, but he sure wished he had both.

"C'mon," he finally said. He steered them towards the car in the distance.

He didn't actually have a plan. He couldn't seem to think far enough ahead to form one from the scattered thoughts in his head. Doesn't matter. Keep moving. They had to keep going, that's what mattered. He had to get Kate out of here, get her safe.

Kate had her hand tangled in his shirt. Her fingers were curled up against his back, the night air cool against the skin she exposed with her touch. He didn't want her to let go. He needed to keep her close, to remind himself that they were both here-both actually alive, despite the odds.

The walk to the car felt like a small eternity, but at long last they reached it. Gibbs dropped his hand against the back, far too out of breath to pretend he felt ready to take even another step forward. He leaned heavily against the car, while Kate pulled herself away. He let her go, still felt her warmth against his fingertips.

He kept his eyes on her as she checked the passenger door. The handle dropped loudly when it wouldn't budge, and she moved onto the driver's side with a noise of frustration.

"Nothing," Kate said, as he heard the handle drop on the far side.

"I'll go," Gibbs said, pulling himself up. "Stay here."

He turned away from her-didn't yield to the weight of her voice against his back, as she called out reason to him. She also didn't rush after him, didn't try to take her place at his side. He felt more than half surprised (she had a stubborn streak he never wanted to see broken) but the rest of him just felt overwhelming relief. He didn't want her back in that barn. Gibbs couldn't see her in there, her bruised body in the low light. He couldn't do that and walk out again, at least not while leaving those men alive.

_Stupid to leave them alive, anyway._

Gibbs stepped into the barn, dust kicking up and spreading out in the moonlight. Gibbs paused, gritted his teeth, clenched his fists. He moved forward slowly, taking one deep breath after another. He squatted near the first man, searched his pockets. Gibbs came up with a wallet-flipped it open to find the smiling face of the man before him, and Gibbs would never be able to understand how someone so ordinary could be so evil-and a cell phone with no reception. Gibbs shifted the man with a grunt, his ribs tightening with the effort. He pulled him the rest of the way to the wall.

He snapped the cuff over the man's wrist, forced it as tightly against the skin as it would go. Gibbs yanked the key up off the ground, shoved it into his pocket with the other items. Gibbs headed over to the other man.

Gibbs repeated the action with the second man, his stomach dropping lower than he thought possible, when he still failed to find the keys to the car. Gibbs rose to his feet, shoving the new items into his pocket. His gut screamed out to him. He knew this didn't make sense, but he had allowed himself to believe the sharp edge he felt had more to do with the past than the present. Gibbs turned, hurried for the door.

"Gibbs!"

Her voice echoed in the barn, in his ears. For a moment, he was right back in that bedroom-Kate reaching out to him still, a moment frozen in his mind forever. Her voice now cut just as deeply into the air, him, leaving him winded and hurting. His body flooded with adrenaline, and his feet found their steps.

Gibbs had to swallow her name as he ran out, it settled like lead in his chest. Gibbs didn't want to give himself away. Kate had the third man, another face he recognized all too clearly, distracted. They were fighting, and despite everything, Kate still more than held her own. Gibbs ran for the car. Kate reached out, shoved the man farther away from her. He stumbled, headed for her again.

The man reached beneath his coat, paused before her. Gibbs thought his heart forgot its next beat when the gun flashed in the moonlight. When it remembered, it felt into a pace that couldn't be safe. Sneaking up on them no longer mattered. Gibbs only wanted that weapon off her, and if that meant it landed on him-then so be it.

"Kate!" Gibbs screamed out.

The man's head turned to him, but he had already been moving. Kate had already been pulling him in closer to disarm him. The first gunshot seemed to stop time, the second threatened to leave him in pieces on this small farm. Gibbs reached them, as Kate shoved again. Gibbs reacted, took over, dropping the man heavily against the dirt.

Wide-eyes looked up at him. The gun became all too easy to wrench away from the man's now limp hand. This man wasn't the leader Gibbs had first thought, just another pawn in what felt like an awfully big game.

Gibbs' hand wrapped around the gun. His brain burned with revenge, pure and molten right down to its core. He knew, with surprising clarity, the last time he had felt this exact way-the last time he had loved someone so much that even the thought of losing them tore away any good he possessed. His finger slid over the trigger-so well practiced- the cool metal pressed into the man's forehead.

"Please," the man said, his pulse thumping wildly in his neck. "I'll tell you anything."

Gibbs gritted his teeth, his finger twitching nearly enough against the trigger.

_He doesn't deserve mercy. Didn't give Kate any. None of them did._

He nearly listened. He nearly gave into the dark part of him that always took care of his own, no matter the cost, when he heard her. A hand touched his shoulder, and he tightened against it, before relaxing just enough to let her know he was no longer armed-at least not outside of the gun.

"Don't kill him, Gibbs," Kate said. "We are going to need him."

Gibbs didn't allow himself to look up at her, wasn't sure he wanted to see condemnation in her face-or maybe understanding. Gibbs grabbed the man's throat, squeezed tightly. He enjoyed the way the man's eyes managed to go a bit wider-terrified. He held on a long moment, longer than he should with Kate's hand gripped against his shirt-her voice murmuring softly over him. Finally, he shifted the gun. He brought it down against the man's head. The body went limp beneath him, blood running out of the wound-turning the dirt into mud.

"Let him go, Gibbs, " Kate said. She sounded so gentle, so close.

Gibbs let go, felt something too close to guilt wash over him. His hand still gripped the gun as he turned on her. She stood up straight, showing no sign of fresh injuries or fear towards him

And instead of doing the smart thing, the thing best for her, she took a step closer. _Never been a runner, have ya, Katie?_ She laid her hand over his chest, while his heart beat hard against her open palm. He resisted the urge to pull her closer.

"Gotta get out of here," Gibbs said, shoving the gun into his waistband. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, Gibbs," Kate said.

He swallowed a few times, gritted his teeth against the moisture that wanted to fill his eyes.

"I thought-" Gibbs said, clearing his throat.

She knew what he thought, he didn't need to say it.

"He missed, Gibbs," she said. "He didn't get me. Wish I could say the same about the car."

He let himself look at her another moment. He let her be the big picture-the whole picture.

Gibbs finally nodded, moving away and squatting over the man. He dug in his pockets, found a third cell phone-still with no signal- and the missing keys. Gibbs stood again, walked around Kate to the hood. He ran his fingers over the bullet holes that now dotted it. Maybe they had gotten very lucky, maybe none of those rounds had hit anything too important under the hood.

Kate said nothing as he unlocked the car, pulled the driver's side door open. He reached in, pulled the latch to pop the hood. Kate had already pulled it up when he circled back around to the front. At first glance, he thought they had gotten incredibly lucky. He heard the dripping after a moment. Gibbs reached out, running his fingers along the hoses until he found the leak. Gibbs pulled his hand back out. His fingers were coated in black, the liquid glistened against his skin. He reached back in, pushed his fingers against the hole.

"Is it too big to drive?" Kate asked.

Gibbs glanced at her, nodded.

"Not gonna get far," he said. "Best bet is the house. See what's in there."

Kate didn't argue, lowered the hood slowly, he heard it latch again. Gibbs sighed, turned towards the man on the ground.

"You recognize them, right, Gibbs?" Kate asked.

She grabbed the man's other arm.

"All our neighbors," Gibbs said, shifting the man's weight up a little with a wince.

"Haven't seen Ajax," Kate said, pulling her share of the weight up.

"Think this is bigger than we realized, Kate," Gibbs said, and started to pull.

**Kate**

They had dragged a chair from the kitchen into the living room. Kate and Gibbs had hoisted him up into it, and Kate couldn't help but wonder when the last of her energy would actually be the last of it. _How long can I run on nothing?_ She had let Gibbs tie him up with the rope he had found far too easily. She had turned away from it shortly after it began.

Kate didn't want to see the way Gibbs tightened the ropes into the man's skin, the way they dug in, so close to cutting off the blood. She didn't want to see, because she felt certain there would be satisfaction in watching-Kate wanted to be better than that.

Kate walked slowly to the kitchen table. Gibbs had dumped the keys, the wallets, and the phones onto it haphazardly. Kate opened the wallets one by one, spread the smiling faces out before her. Alex, Ian, and Brad. The first two were in the barn-Kate had no idea if Gibbs had left them alive when he had gone back for the keys-but Brad sat in their borrowed living room, with only a small version of hell waiting for him when he woke up to Gibbs.

Kate had learned early on what Gibbs would do to defend the people he cared about-counted herself incredibly lucky she had become one of those people.

"Okay, Kate?" Gibbs asked, as he moved back into the kitchen.

Kate looked over at him, as he walked to the sink. His cheeks were pale, blood matted the side of his head, stained brown against his shirt. He pulled the gun from his waistband, with a heavy sigh, and slid it out onto the counter beside him. They had one gun between them, one prisoner, and three cell phones that didn't work out here.

_Could really use McGee or Abby out here right about now._

Kate drew in a shaky breath, forced panic away again.

Kate walked to the sink, turned the knob. Water flowed out, splashed back up at her. Gibbs handed the glasses over, and she filled them both, before dipping her fingers beneath the stream. It felt cool against her fevered skin, and she didn't want to turn it off. She wanted to dunk her whole body into it-wash until this was all just a dream.

"Come sit, Kate, "Gibbs said, reaching past her to twist the knob. He pulled back, touched her arm.  
Kate nodded, grabbed her glass, and followed him to the table.

Kate slid down into the chair near the table. It was solid and hard, and still felt wonderful after so much time spent on the concrete. She ran a trail through the dust on the tabletop with her finger, before putting her cup up on it. Gibbs slid into the chair next to her, put his cup down as well. He met her eyes, gave her a smile that looked more than a little forced.

_I don't blame you, Gibbs._

"Who do you think this place belongs to?" Kate asked.

"Don't know," Gibbs said, nodding toward her water. "Drink. Nice and slow. Don't make yourself sick."

Kate obeyed. She didn't bother telling him that she already knew-despite how much her body wanted her to-that she shouldn't just down the water in the glass. She didn't want to end up sick. The coolness of the first sip burned against her throat, and did nothing to actually ease back the intense thirst she had felt for far too many hours. Kate filled her mouth again, waited for him to say something-hoped he would.

Gibbs reached across, wrapped his fingers around her hand. She shifted hers, held onto him. They were silent for a few moments, Kate felt her eyelids drooping. Gibbs squeezed her hand, reached out and brushed his fingers over cheek.

"Little longer, Katie," he said. His voice was soft, gentle, and washed over her slowly.

_That voice, Gibbs. You should use it when we're not in danger._

She pulled her eyes open, forced a nod.

"Okay, Gibbs," she mumbled.

"Saw a first aid kit, "Gibbs said, looking back into the living room. "Figure we can-"

Kate heard a groan. She saw Brad start to shift behind Gibbs' shoulder. Gibbs went hard before her eyes, anything gentle between them seemed to be nothing more than imaginary when he rose to his feet and moved towards Brad.


	8. Chapter 8

Tony stared at the phone. He willed it to ring, though he imagined if he had that sort of power of suggestion, it would have already shown itself by now. Still, he stared. He had been doing the same thing-fists curled up in his lap, heart pounding in his chest-since he had forced himself into the elevator, dropped his weight back into his chair.

Tony didn't want to be up here, of course. He wanted to be down in the action, out in the field, but that would be far too close-at the moment, anyway. He had learned that much from Gibbs, learned when to step away from a case to let it breathe.

Tony uncurled his hand, grabbed his coffee off the desk. His fingers dug into the Styrofoam. The contents had gone cold somewhere in the last hour, but it didn't matter that much to him anymore. He'd drank enough of it over the last few days, at a wide range of temperatures, to find that it didn't matter much in the end. It would get his heart pumping, and keep his brain able to think. Tony tipped the last of it into his mouth, swallowed, and dropped the empty cup into his trash.

He sat up straighter, shifted his weight back to settle against his chair. Tony took in a long, slow, breath. He gave in to the inevitable-let his eyes fall over their desks once more. Tony blinked back moisture, his jaw clenching up tight, despite the muscles there complaining against recent treatment. He'd give just about anything for a head slap right now, one more fight with Kate about anything at all.

Tony exhaled roughly, scrubbed a hand over his face. He tried to force himself to let some of it go, let it fade away from him. It didn't work. He reached out for his phone. His fingers brushed over it, slid down to rest against the base, but he didn't let himself lift it.

He could call Abby. It would be all too easy to do, even justifiable, without having to tip over face first into a gray area.

He swallowed, forced his hand away, fist closing up again at once. He dropped his arm down onto the desk with a dull thud, his monitor rattling before him. Abby would call when she knew something, and he couldn't do a thing until she did. She'd call.

_Ring, damn it._

Tony jumped-looked around to make sure no one had witnessed-when the phone responded to the thought. He reached out, snatched it off the base, and pulled it to his ear. Tony pushed it against his shoulder, held it with his head, while leaned over for the drawer that held his gun.

"Abby?" he breathed out.

"Tony," Abby said. He could hear tension in her voice, hope not completely masked. "They're about to move. McGee is on his way up."

"Thanks, Abby," he said, pulling the gun out, flicking the drawer shut again with his fingers.

"Tony."

Tony paused, adjusted his grip on the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Bring them back."

"I will, Abby," he said, hung up.

_They're coming home, Abby. I promise._

**Gibbs**

"Ajax," Brad cried out-nearly a scream, close enough to one for Gibbs to feel satisfaction, without crossing the line he had so carefully drawn. "I already told you it was him. I told you everything. Please, let me go."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes, moved them down to study Brad. He could feel Kate's gaze on his back, heavy and unwavering. He had no idea how she felt about his current actions (didn't dare ask her, and so far she hadn't done anything to try to stop him or this).

Gibbs had gritted his teeth a little harder, shoved down and buried words that would cut into her, when he realized she wouldn't just walk away and let him do what he needed to do. He had forced himself steady, let something far too close to gentleness take over this interrogation.

"So you've said," Gibbs agreed.

He let go of Brad's hair, flexed his fingers and stepped away. He considered Brad a moment longer, watched as Brad's chest finally stopped heaving with rapid breaths.

Brad would never survive a moment of actual torture, the kind that could be found in the middle of hell, where the bad guys didn't have a conscience sitting a few feet away from them. Truth be told, though, Brad had been all too happy to talk to them-to spill everything. It didn't settle right with Gibbs. Brad had given up Ajax's name before Gibbs had even reached him, the single word rolling off Brad's tongue before the glossiness had even had time to clear from his eyes.

_I'm gettin' way too old for this..._

"Gibbs," Kate said. Her voice carried over to him, and he swallowed against it. Gibbs took in a breath, debated whether he'd allow himself to give in and look at her.

His fear hadn't diminished by gaining the upper hand (as if they actually had it)-his stomach still held itself in large, single knot, convinced of the only way to relieve the gnawing he felt. He couldn't form a real plan, hindered by the drugs that muffled his senses. He didn't think he'd ever felt the years he carried so intensely.

Gibbs sighed. Even with Brad pinning everything on Ajax-something Gibbs could no longer fully embrace, at least not with Ajax as ringleader-Gibbs had no way of getting that information (or a single damn thing) to his team.

He could only hope they were ahead of the game, that he'd taught them enough (used his time with them well enough) to last, even if he didn't. They already had some many skills he didn't have a single hand in, all of them. Gibbs hadn't picked any of them by accident, had always known they were worth the time he'd pour into them. He wondered if they knew. He knew he should tell them sometime, Kate included. Not today.

"Gibbs," Kate said, again. The chair legs slid against the floor, and Gibbs turned to her.

He bit against his tongue, held himself still. Gibbs wanted to step closer, to brush his fingers over her cheek-a subtle check of her temperature, an act of comfort, he hardly cared what excuse her brain might provide for any uncharacteristic softness he laid over her.

"What are we going to do, Gibbs?" she asked. Her voice was hushed, her eyes wide and careful. He stood still, tried to get his body to respond, to move.

"You got those phone working?" Gibbs asked. He moved forward.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"No, Gibbs," Kate said. "Probably would have mentioned it before now, if I had."

He aimed for a glare, fell considerably short of it, and had to settle with a rough exhale to cover an almost-smile. He reached out for the phone she'd been holding.

Kate met his eye, lowered her gaze to his outstretched hand. She shifted up off the chair, the squeak loud in the quiet room (Brad wisely stayed silent behind his back) and took the steps that separated them. She slid the phone into his palm, fingers chasing it, so hot and heavy against his skin.

Gibbs closed his fingers up over hers, wondering how he'd go back to normal after this. The phone kept her skin too far from his, but it couldn't stop the wave of affection that nearly overtook him. He took a short step forward, drew in a breath.

Her eyes met his, nails pressing against his palm. He held her hand tightly, his body tighter-inches away, but a gap he couldn't cross. _It wasn't supposed to be like this, Katie._ He squeezed her hand, his eyes leaving her face to study the space behind her.

_It wasn't supposed to be like this..._

He couldn't apologize, his pride had returned to attention (she wouldn't let him anyway, he knew). He hoped she'd understand him anyway, know that he had nothing left to offer for the last few days, for the million times he owed her something far more than he gave her and she stayed by his side anyway. Thank you would never be enough, so he said nothing instead. Nothing was an old friend. Gibbs forced himself to let her go again, left her hand hovering in the air, stepped around her.

She seemed to understand (or maybe she had just grown far too used to his shortcomings) because she returned to him silently, grabbed another phone.

"I tried extending the antenna range, didn't have a lot to work with though," Kate said. He didn't look at her, nodded at the table. "Didn't seem to help, we're in a dead zone."

He scrolled through the phone in his hand. Most numbers had names attached, names he recognized largely-and he wondered again how deep this ran. Gibbs focused on the numbers without a name. He looked at Kate, she had returned to fiddling with the phones on the table.

"This his?" Gibbs asked, gesturing with the phone.

Kate nodded, and he moved around her, squeezing her fingers as he passed. He was trying for focus-bastard mode, but Kate floated at the edges of his thoughts, and he couldn't even begin to shake her off.

He stopped in front of Brad, who looked back up at him at once. Gibbs held the phone out, a single number filling the screen. Brad's throat bobbed with a rough swallow, before he looked back up at Gibbs.

"Whose number is it?" Gibbs asked, keeping the phone in place.

Brad swallowed again, shifted in the limited give of his ropes. Gibbs gripped the phone tightly, and if they didn't need it for the evidence, he'd take his rage out on it.

"Ajax," Brad said, eyes searching for Kate, for someone to save him.

Gibbs moved in front of him again. He didn't have to look back at her to know she stood strong. He hoped he was doing Kate a favor by being the bad guy here. Kate would have guilt later, a particularly heavy confession to follow. Gibbs could drown himself in another drink, sand away at the boat and himself until he could live with what remained-no one would know the difference.

"Ajax's number is programmed in, "Gibbs said, glaring down at him. His heart hammered at his ribs, felt like it might shatter them if he didn't get the answers he needed. He leaned in closer, hand gripped the chair next to Brad's ear. "Tell me who it is, Brad. Last chance."

"I...I can't, "Brad said. Something close to a whimper fell out of his mouth, his head tilted away from Gibbs' hand. Gibbs almost felt bad for the man. Almost.

"Who do you call all the time, but not put into your phone," Gibbs said, trying to form the answer in his own mind.

"Maybe it's a lover," Kate suggested from behind him. "Doesn't want anyone to know."

Gibbs blinked, glanced over his shoulder.

"She's not my-" Brad said, then paled and fell silent again.

"Who is she then?" Gibbs asked, forcing himself to turn way-to stop looking at Kate.

Brad swallowed, met his eye, looked away.

"She'll kill me," Brad said.

"She won't get the chance if you don't start talking," Gibbs said, slamming his palm against the chair next to Brad's head.

**Kate**

They still didn't have a name. Brad refused to speak it, as if that would somehow keep him safe. He looked like he could wet the chair at any moment, kept trying to shift and found no room to do so. Brad wouldn't look at Gibbs, alternating between staring up at the ceiling and seeking her out. She didn't know what he wanted from her-though she could guess- but she didn't meet his eyes, couldn't stand the desperation that filled them.

_Is this who I'm becoming?_

Kate paced the distance between the table and the counter. Ten steps, then ten more. She felt a little lost, pushed too far past a place where faith could still reach-not that she actually believed that place existed. The thought shook her all the way down, made her want to seek out Gibbs. He couldn't offer her forgiveness- peace- not the kind she sought, but he could drive away the thoughts, show her how to live when her foundation threatened to crumble and leave her with ashes to rebuild.

Gibbs stepped back into the kitchen-a box with a red cross held in his hand- pulling her from despair, saving her in the silent way he had. His eyes fell over her, the corner of his mouth pulling up. Gentle, and soft, and she could just slug him for the way he bounced between steel and fluff. The trouble with that, though, was that she honestly couldn't say that she didn't need them both right now, and maybe he knew that.

"Didn't forget," he said, nodding to the counter.

She moved at once, couldn't think of a good reason to argue. She couldn't think about much, honestly. _How long has it been since that night?_ Time had slipped away from her, ran between her fingers, until she had nothing but empty palms to judge by.

Gibbs stood close, the latches on the first aid kit flipping open, contents shifted inside. She looked at him, leaned against the counter.

"Still couldn't get the phones," she offered.

Gibbs pulled out bandages, gauze, antiseptic wipes. Her eyes burned, she wondered if there was a pain reliever in there. Something to bring this fever down, until she could get some proper medical care.

"I know, Katie," he said.

He reached out, turned her face to him. She let him work, he liked silence best, and she didn't have the energy to try to reach him anywhere but here.

"They're going to come, Gibbs," she said, as he wound the bandage around her hair.

"I know," he said, again. He tucked the end under, brushed his fingers over her hair. "Need to get your temperature down."

"We should set up some sort of barricade," she suggested, as he stepped around her.

He made a noise. She wouldn't put money on it being one of agreement. Kate shifted, watched as he grabbed a cloth off the counter and walked to the sink. He dipped it beneath the stream of water, turned the flow back off and wrung out the water. He headed back over to her.

Gibbs wrapped the cloth around the back of her neck.

"It's freezing, Gibbs," she said, reaching up for it, a shiver rolling up her spine.

"It's not," he said. He pushed her hand back down, brushed his thumb over the back of it. "It's not."

He watched her, Kate swallowed. She felt his thumb ghost over her spine, and then his hand was gone, leaving only the cloth against her skin.

"Your turn," Kate said, her voice nearly lost from the tightness that had taken over her throat.

Gibbs nodded, leaned his head down for her to work. She bit her lip, cleaned his head, wrapped it up carefully. He had to have a plan, or at least a suggestion of one, and she was debating on how best to pull it from him when he shifted away, up. He tucked in the rest of his own bandage, fingers moving easily, calmly.

"I want you and Brad to wait in the room," he said, turned from her, started to load supplies back into the box.

Kate blinked. _Really, Gibbs? We're still doing this?_

Maybe she had ignored his body over hers when something exploded, or the way his hand pushed her back, pulled her closer when danger found them. It had annoyed her at first, she had never needed that, but Gibbs had soothed it way by repetition. He had made that the place where she saw how much he cared, that those were the moments where Gibbs was soft. His life, he'd lay that down for her, for his team in a moment. She had long since forgiven (loved)him for it. This, though, this was not that.

"Like hell I am," Kate said, stepping into his space. Gibbs swallowed. "I'm not leaving you out here alone, Gibbs. We're a team, you know? Better together. I'm not a fragile little girl."

"Damn it, Kate, "Gibbs exhaled. "Don't you think I know that?"

"You wouldn't do this if it were Tony," Kate said, refusing to back down. "Tim too. You don't trust me?"

"I-" Gibbs stared. " I trust you, Katie. But...you're not them. You're...I can't...don't want to lose you. Can't lose you."

"Don't you think I feel the same! Like losing you wouldn't kill me?"

Gibbs took in a sharp breath, and Kate swallowed the rest of her words.

"Together, Gibbs," Kate said, taking a step back.

"Together, Katie," Gibbs said, and his hand closed against her own again.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate's breathing had finally grown soft. It brushed over their hands, tickled against his fingers, as she exhaled.

Gibbs stroked his thumb over the back of her hand. The skin there felt too hot, despite his every attempt to bring her fever down (which had been severely limited by location and supplies). Shifting his weight forward, he leaned into her space slowly, silently. He brushed his fingers over the cloth he had wrapped around the back of her neck, too warm now to be doing any good. He should change it-should be strong enough to move away, to force himself into action.

They needed the space. _He_ needed the space.

_This is killing me, Kate._

Gibbs exhaled. She needed the sleep more than he needed his sanity. They'd worry about the rest later. He leaned back again, thumb sliding over the softness of her hand, without a second thought to the red flags he saw all around them.

Sucking in air, Gibbs tried to lose himself in the action-tried to force it deeper into his lungs, where it might stand a chance to clear his head. He felt far too willing to drown in Kate. She could be home. She'd do his heart a hell of a lot of good, if he could bear the cost of losing her-and he would lose her.

And break her heart.

Gibbs cleared his throat, forced his eyes off of her face.

_Her boss. You're still her boss._

When they made it out of here, that's exactly what he would be again. Gibbs would still die for her. He'd still be a bastard, and totally unreasonable, and everything she'd expect from the man she knew. He'd get to stand back, with smile she'd never see, and watch her shine in the silence. Nothing here changed any of that-not how much he loved her, or how little that love could be allowed to matter.

He let his eyes fall on her again. Gibbs reached out, brushed matted hair back from her bruised face.

Sighing, he let her go at last. He slid his hand out from under hers, watched her hand curl in on itself. Kate drew in a quick breath. Gibbs held himself still, tight-reminded of another moment, sneaking away from another sleeping and beloved form, felt a familiar stab to his heart-and waited until she settled again.

He really shouldn't let her sleep.

Logic, reason, all his training said he should wake her.

Right now, though, his world seemed to be made of ' _shoulds_ ', and he couldn't bring himself to give a damn about another one. He'd keep watch a moment longer, keep her safe a moment longer.

Gibbs moved to the window, wrapped his hands over the basin of the sink and gripped it tightly. Leaning his weight against it, he closed his eyes, bowed his head.

_Keep her safe_

At the sound of shifting behind him, a chair squeaking, Gibbs jerked his head up. His mouth went dry, as his veins flooded with adrenaline. He glanced back at Brad, dark eyes met his. Looking back out the window, down the drive, he saw lights rolling their way at last.

He turned for Kate, reached out for her.

**Tony**

Tony slowed the car, rolled it to the side of the drive. Dust settled as his eyes searched the night before him, though the car holding Ajax-and the woman Abby had identified as Alexa Jones (who had one hell of an arrest record)-had already faded out of sight. Abby confirmed it was still there, just beyond his vision. Too far. Shoving the car into park, Tony yanked the key from the ignition. His heart pounded inside his ears, but still couldn't drown out the screaming of the silence.

"Talk to me, Abs," he said, glancing over at McGee.

McGee met his eye, and Tony wished he could feel half as steady as his partner looked. He'd been so busy trying to be the strong one, he'd forgotten McGee might just be capable of being a rock himself.

"The car has stopped ahead of you, Tony," Abby said, her voice floating in, pushing back the quiet. He heard the sound of keys on a keyboard being clicked quickly. "There should be a house there."

A house. Tony nodded at McGee, and pushed his door open.

"Got it, Abby," he whispered.

A shiver rolled up his skin, and he yanked the zip on his jacket a little higher. Gibbs and Kate were here, he could feel it in his gut. And he had a promise to keep, to Abby and to himself. He'd get them home again.

Cars-filled with uniformed officers and backup agents-kicked up more dust as they too stopped and joined his car near the ditch. Engines faded out, and Tony's jaw grew tighter as silence prevailed again. He shoved his hands into his pockets, took in their faces as they moved to join him standing there. All of them were here for the same cause, to bring back his family-to bring back their own. And they were waiting on his orders to do it.

His.

Kate and Gibbs' lives were in his hands, hanging on his words-his ability to lead.

_Keep it together, DiNozzo_

"We'll move for the house," he said, nodding into the direction the car had faded from his sight. "Assume they're armed, and don't forget my people are in there." He looked at McGee. "Let's go."

The group surged forward, Tony's feet stopping just short of a run. Darkness seemed to reach out for him, and his fingers twitched for his gun more than once. At last, the pinprick of light turned into an actual light source- a porch light, to see by. A barn, and a house. He didn't know which one held Kate and Gibbs, but both would have to be cleared, secured. Both had to be addressed, and logic told him to ignore how much he wanted to be the one to find Kate and Gibbs. He didn't want to wait another moment, couldn't get in a full breath, until he saw them for himself.

"Take your team," he said, looking to the closest group of uniformed officers. "Secure the barn."

They responded at once, started moving. Not a single one of them seemed to notice the fear in his eyes, or gave obvious signs of doubt that he was anything but a capable leader. Gibbs, well, he'd be proud of this Tony, if he ever got the chance to see him.

Tony watched until they faded into the night, taking the darkest path back to the barn. Pulling his gun from his holster, he started forward, out of sight, towards the house.

He only made it about two steps before a shot rang out. Tony dropped lower to the ground, palm against McGee, forcing him down beside him. His heart hammered, certain they had been spotted. Glancing over, he ran his eyes up and down McGee, until he felt satisfied neither of them had been harmed.

"Don't think that was for us, Tony," McGee whispered.

Tony shoved himself up again, moving for the house. All the fear, and exhaustion faded. All that mattered, all that had mattered since losing them, was finding them again. McGee reached the porch first, Tony nodded, and he kicked the door. The wood splintered loudly, but Tony didn't hesitate to step in.

It wasn't hard to find them, though time seemed to stand still in the moments it took to do so. The hall opened on the left, out into a large kitchen and living room. He stepped in, running his eyes over the room. He saw Gibbs first, standing tall-despite the obvious injuries. Tony ran his eyes down him, all the way to the floor to where a gun rested under one of his shoes. Gibbs held a second gun, pointed at Ajax.

Movement caught Tony's eye. He jerked his gun lower, before his eyes followed the same path down. Kate. His breath rushed out of him, as he looked her over. Her eyes found his, and he realized just how certain he'd been of this not having a happy ending.

Tony swallowed against a lump, against the could have been, and looked down farther still. Kate's hands were pressed against Alexa, holding a blood soaked cloth against Alexa's shoulder wound. Gibbs had taken her down, done what he had to do, but they couldn't stand by and let her die. And, there would never be enough justice in death. She, they, didn't get off that easily.

"Found you," he said, softly.

"Took you long enough," Kate said.

It lacked any bite, but it felt like home. It got his mind focused again. His job didn't end, just because he found them. Tony holstered his weapon, looked back at McGee, who slowly did the same.

"It's good to see you, boss," Tony said, moving behind Ajax, yanking his arms down, snapping a cuff onto each wrist. He tightened them against the skin, the small amount of revenge he'd allow himself, before the better parts took over again.

Gibbs met his eye, nodded. His jaw tightened, his eyes moved over Tony's face, before his expression softened to something just below steel. It was likely the closest Tony would get to a 'you too, Tony', but he didn't mind. He had long ago realized that Gibbs wasn't the island he imagined himself to be. Any relief,-absolute and overwhelming- at seeing the other person, wasn't one-sided.

Gibbs moved to Kate, pulled her up. His boss wrapped his arm around her back, and the two of them disappeared from his sight. He wanted to follow them to the hospital, wanted to make sure not another thing could harm them, but knew that Gibbs would expect what he always expected. So, Tony did his job.

**McGee**

Tim's head slipped off the chair, before stopping suddenly, and painfully against something much softer than he expected. He jerked his head up, blinking in the low light, until he could make out Tony's shoulder. Tim shifted, biting back a groan, as he sat up straighter. The cooler air of the hospital room pulled the heat from his cheek. He'd spent far too long with his face pressed into its vinyl. He'd kept drifting off, despite his best intentions.

Tim rolled his neck, ignored the knot that seemed to have taken up residence, and looked at his watch.

Six hours. It had been since hours since Kate and Gibbs had arrived at the hospital, longer since Alexa and her little cult had been taken into custody. He still couldn't quite get his mind to accept their motive, to believe they actually had faith in ascending to the heavens as gods-if they just murdered enough people to earn their place.

Stretching, he forced himself to let go of the anger again. He imagined it was a track he'd have a repeat, until it finally managed to stick for good. Tim looked over at Tony again, face propped up precariously against his open palm, elbow on the arm of the chair. He looked more than a little uncomfortable, would likely feel as awful as Tim did when he woke up, but he didn't dare try to shift his position.

He did a quick sweep of the room, searching for Abby. She'd been restless, far too much Caf-pow in her system, far too many hours spent in worry. He hoped, when he didn't see her, that she'd finally settled down in Kate's room. She needed the rest, and his fried nerves needed a break from the way she paced across the room silently.

He glanced over at the bed that held Gibbs, eyes still closed. His heart beat reassuringly on the monitor that hung above their heads. Tim scrubbed a hand over his face, leaned forward. He wondered when the exhaustion might finally ease. If he needed more time in a bed that wasn't actually a chair, or if relief could only be found when they were finally home-when they were back at work.

"Go home, Tim."

He looked up at once, at the sound of Gibbs' voice. Tim stood, edged closer, until he could see Gibbs in the moonlight. Gibbs shifted slowly, winced as his fingers found the bed controls. The motor whirred softly, until Gibbs seemed satisfied, and motioned Tim closer.

"You shouldn't move too much, boss," he said, stepping over, around Tony.

He kept his voice low, took his cue from Gibbs. _Let Tony sleep._

"I'm-" Gibbs started, mouth drawing tighter before he let out a long exhale. "I'm fine, McGee. Had worse."

Now that, Tim didn't doubt for a moment. Gibbs looked up at him, his expression surprisingly soft. Gentle. Tim didn't let himself believe, not even for a moment, that his boss was about to change his ways-that they were about to have a heart-to heart.

"You should rest, boss,' Tim said, glancing at the glass, beyond Gibbs' head.

"How's Kate?" Gibbs asked.

"She's okay," Tim said, couldn't have imagined the relief he heard in Gibbs' next breath. "Resting. Ducky and Abby are with her."

Silence, though Tim could almost hear the nod. He didn't want to look down, didn't want to face Gibbs in the quiet, not when his emotions were too close to the surface. He didn't think Gibbs would appreciate knowing how close he'd been to fear shutting him down, how close he'd been from being unable to do his job. Or, maybe, he just didn't want Gibbs to know his shortcomings. Tim was still the new guy, still had some very big shoes to fill. Gibbs wouldn't keep him, if he couldn't do that.

"They're all in custody, boss," Tim started, shifting his weight. "They-"

"What about you?"

Tim dropped his eyes down to meet Gibbs.

"Me?"

Gibbs didn't roll his eyes, but Tim imagined it all the same.

"You all right?"

"Glad to have you back, boss," Tim said, after a moment.

The corner of Gibbs' mouth twitched, an almost smile, and he leaned father back against the pillow. He rolled his head to look at Tony, lingered there for a moment, looking as proud as any father.

"You two go home,' he said, again. "Get some sleep. That's an order."

Tim nodded, and Gibbs closed his eyes. After a moment, Gibbs' breathing slowed again, and Tim crept back to his seat. He settled back into his chair again, closed his eyes.

**Kate**

Sunlight. Her eyelids did their best to halt it, to slow it down, but it slipped past her defenses anyway-pulled her from a place of dreamless sleep. Kate wanted, felt like she could really use, about another week of rest before even considering returning to reality. Her body, however, seemed to ignore the request. Her stomach growled, deep and persistent.

Even in the stillness, with her mind dragging a solid step behind, she could hear voices. They were soft, and close, and wonderfully familiar. Kate opened her eyes, fully prepared to regret it-certain the agony within her mind previously, could only have gone dormant.

Ducky. Abby. Two faces she hadn't had the privilege to see in far too long. She shifted up, her whole body overly tight and resistant, and fumbled until she found the button to lift the head of the bed. Abby jerked her head at the noise, nearly dropped her Caf-Pow ( _and, were the cups always that large, and Abby that jittery?_ ), before shoving it onto the nearest flat surface.

Kate had only a moment to prepare herself, before Abby rushed forward. Arms were thrown around her, trying to be gentle, much too firm to actually succeed. This, was more than worth the pain.

"Good to see you too, Abby," Kate said, voice muffled by the fabric of Abby's shirt.

Abby pulled back at last, and Kate drew in a breath of air that didn't faintly smell of laundry detergent. Ducky stood beside her now, smiling down at Kate. He reached out, gave her hand a warm and gentle squeeze.

"Catlin," he said, letting her go. "It's good to have you home."

"It's good to be home," she agreed, looked around the room anyway.

And it was home, had been since the day she had arrived to work at NCIS. Right now, though, a piece of home seemed to be missing. She couldn't say anything about it, wouldn't say anything about it. She didn't want to think about him, if she could help it. Kate couldn't handle thinking about how much things had changed, or how little things would change. Instead, she focused on the friends in her room-on being back where she belonged.

"Tony and Tim will be right here," Abby said, pulling out her phone, fingers moving quickly. "They'll be so happy."

Abby turned, talking into her phone, her voice too low for Kate to pick up on.

"Gibbs is okay," Ducky said, looking down at her. His voice was just as quiet, almost as though he and she were sharing a secret. Maybe they were. "He's been asking about you. Frequently."

She nodded up at him, thankful. And if anyone could see what Kate and Gibbs themselves had been fumbling around, it came as no surprise that it had been Ducky.


	10. Chapter 10

Gibbs stepped inside, finally able to breathe easily again. He tossed his keys onto the table, shed his coat, and dropped it over its hook. Behind him, the door closed. Gibbs thought, now that they had finally reached somewhere more familiar, Tony might break.

He'd been worryingly silent the whole ride home, hands gripping the wheel tightly. It didn't seem to be easing here either though. Gibbs glanced back at Tony.

Tony had his back pressed hard into Gibbs' door, halfway to a full retreat. His hands were shoved into his pockets, eyes on the floor. Gibbs felt the familiar sharpness of guilt, and it annoyed him. He scrubbed a hand over his face.

"Damn it, Tony," he breathed out.

_You can't think I blame you_

Tony's head jerked up at once.

"Sorry, Boss," he said.

Gibbs started to turn to him, sighed instead.

"In," Gibbs said. "Food in the kitchen."

He only felt half-sure that Tony would follow, that he would obey. Gibbs walked into the living room anyway. He lowered himself down onto his couch and waited.

Tony finally appeared. He gave Gibbs no more than a glance, and took the widest path he could into the kitchen. Gibbs watched him, said nothing. Tony searched the cabinets, stooped to shift condiments inside the refrigerator. When he withdrew, he shot Gibbs a look that Gibbs couldn't quite read-or refused to-and yanked his phone from his pocket. Tony pressed it to his ear, and disappeared around the corner.

Right, he hadn't actually made it to the store before the op.

Gibbs couldn't make out the words from here, really felt much too tired to bother trying. Smart money said food, pizza if he knew Tony. So he waited, with eyes half closed, until Tony reappeared on his own.

"Okay?" Gibbs asked, as Tony walked over. He threw his weight down into Gibbs' chair, stared somewhere beyond the wall his eyes were trained on.

Tony didn't seem to hear him. His leg bounced up and down, fist clenched on top of it. Gibbs took in a long breath, bit back frustration. He opened his mouth, closed it again, digging for something far more helpful than harmful.

"Talk to me, DiNozzo," he said, scooting to the edge of the couch.

Tony's leg stopped.

He knew what Tony needed to hear, knew that he needed to be the one to say it.

"You know you did good, Tony."

Tony studied him, leaned forward.

_Wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it_

"I know," Tony said, after a moment. His mouth formed a smile, small and a little sad. "Thought you and Kate-"

"I know, " Gibbs agreed. "You still came through."

A knock saved him. Tony rose at once, moved around the corner. Gibbs settled in to listen to another conversation, a smile pulling at his lips. He didn't say proud, but he sure as hell hoped Tony heard it anyway. Tony slipped back into view holding a large cardboard box. The smell of pizza reached Gibbs' nose. His stomach growled and Tony flashed a warm (and welcome) smile.

Depositing the box in front of him, Tony turned away again.

"Get some rest, Gibbs," Tony said, heading for the door.

Gibbs flipped the box open, grabbed a slice. He glanced at Tony's back.

"Tony," he said, sliding the box down the table, closer to the chair. "Sit."

Tony returned to the chair, keys shoved back into his pocket. He leaned forward, grabbed a slice. Gibbs waited, hoped, and then Tony started talking. Gibbs nodded, ate, listened.

He refused to think about how much he missed Kate.

**Kate**

She'd been hopeful, more than a little nervous, when the knock on the door had interrupted her movie. Both of those feelings had quickly been swallowed up by confusion when she found Tony standing there.

In his arms he held two large paper bags that appeared to be filled with groceries. Grinning at her over the top of them, Tony threw her a wink. Kate tried to speed up the process of coming to terms with finding him on her doorstep-struggled to get her mouth functioning again.

"Tony."

It came out more of a groan than a word, but he didn't seem to take offense. Kate stepped aside, let him inside against her better judgment.

Tony stood still, only his eyes roaming the room. He was, likely, waiting for her to say something. Or take the food. Or both.

"Nice place. Very you, "Tony said, glancing back at her.

She opened her mouth to ask, before she thought better of it. Kate didn't want to be upset with Tony tonight. She didn't have energy to burn, and she didn't want to tear him down while he was trying so hard. Instead she stayed silent, pointed to the kitchen. Tony nodded, shifted the bags, and led the way to the other room.

He settled them out on the counter.

"Thanks," she said, reaching up into the closest bag.

Tony shrugged, started emptying the second one.

"Really, Tony."

"You're welcome, Kate," Tony said, stacking the cans. He looked at her. "Gibbs wanted me to check on you."

"Could have done it himself," Kate said, shoving a can into the cabinet a little harder than strictly necessary.

"Easy there, Kate," Tony said, handing the next one over. "Not the cans fault."

He didn't seem willing to argue against her words though.

"You can tell him that I'm fine," Kate said, turning to Tony.

Tony threw his arms up, palms facing her.

"Ohhh, I'm not getting in the middle of this," Tony said, taking a step back. "Already told him that."

Kate gritted her teeth, and turned to the freezer. She pulled out a carton of ice cream, one of the few things that she had leftover.

"Want some?" Kate asked.

Tony grinned, leaned against the counter. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Never thought I'd see the day," he said, looking proud of himself.

Kate rolled her eyes, scooped out a generous helping into each bowl. She glanced at him. He met her eye, smile still locked into place, but he couldn't hide how tired he looked. It was easy to forget, all caught up in her own feelings, that he had been a victim too. He'd lost sleep and sanity to bring them home. And he'd done it, unstoppable and...sort of amazing.

"Just take the bowl, Tony,' Kate said, smiling over at him.

His grin never faltered as he wrapped his hands around the bowl. She moved past him, returning to the living room. Kate dropped back onto the couch. She expected Tony to join her, to make himself at home-to be Tony. Instead, he remained standing feet away, eyes on the screen.

His fingers found the spoon, and he scooped ice cream into his mouth. He'd never looked so young, so innocent. He'd never looked so much like he might need her to protect him, and still, she felt so much safer with him here. She trusted him with her life anyway, if nothing else. For today, she didn't care about the rest.

"Sit down, Tony," she said. "Seen this one?"

Tony slid over the arm of the couch, settled down on his end. She played the movie, listened to Tony tell her every fact he knew about it. And then about at least a dozen other movies. She wondered if maybe he knew how much she needed the words. They forced out thoughts of Gibbs, smoothed out the leftover fear from the kidnapping.

For the first time, since she'd been home, Kate found herself able to relax. Too much, she realized, when she felt a blanket slip over her.

The TV had been turned off, the lights dim in her apartment.

"Really glad you're alive, Kate," Tony whispered.

She heard him walk away, heard the door lock-he had a key too?!- but Kate let herself fall back asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

He had never been so glad his team didn't have a front row view to his whole life. Standing alone in Kate's hall at 0300, fingernails digging into his palms, wouldn't do his image any favors. If he had his way, they would never know that this Gibbs existed. They never needed to know that the world sometimes grew a little too heavy for even his shoulders. If he loved them enough to carry it (and he always would) he would try to bear it in silence.

Gibbs stared at Kate's door. He could never have planned for this, never dreamed of the day he'd finally show up here in the middle of the night (at least not without coming to kiss her senseless). She wasn't supposed to be the exception. From the first word, she'd been the person-beyond Tony, beyond Abby-he wanted to see him as unshakable.

That bridge and several others had been torched inside that barn.

He couldn't go back. The damage they had done to them would always be there, no matter how much time tried to ease it. Kate would always be the one who had stood beside him in the dark. Her hand would always be the one that had found his, refused to give up until they stumbled into survival.

He had known he loved her going into that damn op, just hadn't expected to realize his absolute trust in her coming back out of it.

And maybe that had been enough to get him here, leave him standing at her door a little too sober-a little too aware that the bottle of bourbon might have been the smarter choice.

Never stopped him before...

He knocked.

Part of him needed her to not pull the door open. He could go home, drink, convince himself that he had at least tried to reach out to someone in his time of need.

(Ducky would be proud)

The rest of him had spent the entire night, up to this point, refusing to shut up about her. He needed to see her. Gibbs needed to be able to breathe without smelling dirt, without seeing Kate there, without thinking they were both about to...that he would lose her...that-

His chest felt too tight. Gibbs rubbed his hand over it, refused to notice the red band that peeked out from under his coat sleeve. He swallowed, shifted. Any battles fought to get back to himself wouldn't be fought standing in the middle of Kate's hall.

_Answer the damn door, Kate_

She did. He heard the chain fall against the wood, the lock click. A few seconds more and she had pulled the door open. She stood there in her pajamas, looking soft and safe and tired. Kate blinked at him a few times, tilted her head to rest against the door. She studied him sleepily, probably trying to figure out how she should react to her boss showing up here unannounced.

He studied her just as intently. In the light of the hall he could see the marks they had left all over her. He drew in another slow breath, dropped his hand back to his side. He reminded himself that the law would have to be enough this time-unless he ever saw them again.

"Kate."

Her eyes stayed on him.

He swallowed, tried for a smile, hoping-for the first time- that she would see right through him.

Kate pushed herself up off the door, pulled it the rest of the way open. Gibbs stepped inside, thankful the heaviness of the night seemed to recede in her presence. She flipped the light on above them, and the apology he'd been dancing around died at once. _Oh, Katie._ Her eyes were red-rimmed, the darkness beneath didn't exist because of the bruising.

She looked away, and he realized he wasn't the only one feeling more open book than human tonight.

"I'll make coffee."

She tried for a smile, turned away.

"Don't."

Reaching out, he turned her back to him and stepped in closer. Gibbs let her go, held his arms open instead. It had to be her choice. He'd never force her, but he thought she might need the contact as much as he did. Kate met his eyes before stepping into his space, slipping her arms up around him. She held on a little too tightly, head pressed over his heart. He swallowed, dropped a kiss to her head and wrapped her up a closely as he dared.

Her door still stood open, and he couldn't quite bring himself to give a damn. He wanted to hold her until she made him stop, probably would do it again if she ever allowed. Gibbs pressed another kiss to her head, drew his arm up to stroke his fingers through her hair.

He held on, breathed her in deeply, promised in the silence they would both be okay again.

Kate let him go at last, and he dropped his arms back to his side.

"Stay?" she asked.

He nodded.

She shut the door, locked it.

_In for a penny_

He couldn't pour his heart out on command-if he had that ability several of his relationships wouldn't have gone belly-up as quickly as they had. What he could do, was keep Kate company. Gibbs could listen, hold if her she wanted and hope that she could hear 'I love you' in his actions.

**Kate**

Kate adjusted the blanket over her lap. Tucking her legs in a little farther under her, she did her best to not actually stare at Gibbs. He had come to her apartment, held her-kissed her, if only her head. The whole experience had left her a little breathless and lot confused. He was hard to read on her best days, she sure as hell didn't have a chance to figure him out on her couch tonight.

As far as mysteries went, she really couldn't complain.

Shifting again, Kate took another unwanted sip of the coffee. It had gone cold, bitter against her tongue. She stared down into it. If it had any answers about him, about how to start a conversation he didn't want to have, she must have missed it. Glancing at Gibbs, she saw him staring at the wall. She couldn't lose him here, not after he had come so far.

_Say something, anything_

She took another drink.

_Good job_

She sighed, running a hand over face.

"You okay, Kate?"Gibbs asked.

Kate looked up from her mug. He had turned her attention to her now, eyes gentle as they ran over her face. She'd expected this conversation before the coffee, not after he'd been sitting on her couch for the last half hour glaring at the wall.

She didn't want to have it any more now than she had then.

"Need more coffee?" she asked.

Half his mouth pulled up into a smile, probably saw his influence on her world. She couldn't help but return the smile, watching as he tipped the last of his mug into his mouth and slid it onto the table.

"Really don't," he said, leaning back against the arm of the couch. "Kate?"

He kept his eyes on her, unwilling to let it go. Typical for Gibbs, really. She didn't know where he had learned the Gibbs stare, but if she ever learned it herself he'd be in so much trouble. Kate leaned forward, sliding her half-full mug next to his. She took in a long breath, before scooting down the couch to him. He watched her, his breath catching as she dropped the blanket over his lap as well.

She leaned against him, and he started breathing again. Any other time, she'd smile at the thought of having that sort of power on him. Tonight, her thoughts couldn't stray so far.

"No, Gibbs," she said, shaking her head against him. "I'm really not. But I will be."

To her surprise (though nothing that happened should still be surprising) he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. His shirt felt too rough against her tender cheek, but she tilted her head to rest there anyway. They sat in the silence, his heart beating loudly in her ear.

"Yeah," he said, breath tickling across her scalp. "You will."

She breathed him in, curled up more against his side. He didn't offer any protest, instead drew her in closer. Gibbs reached up, stroked his fingers over her hair gently. She'd seen him kind, seen the way he looked at children and victims in their line of work. She'd seen him gentle, but never like this.

It left her feeling loved. Safe.

"Gibbs...if you need to talk,' she said, glancing up at him.

"Don't need to talk," he said, thumb stroking over her cheek. "Need this."

She nodded, wondered for a moment if he would kiss her. He didn't. He did keep holding onto her though, like the thought of letting her go wasn't something he could handle just yet. She closed her eyes, relaxed into the feeling of giving and taking comfort in the same moment.

"Sleep, Katie," he whispered, leaning over and flipping off the lamp.

She opened her mouth to suggest they move to the bed, before closing it again. She didn't think she could say it without it coming out as a proposition, no matter how she meant it. And Gibbs holding her like this, on a couch too small for them both to sleep comfortably, felt as perfect as anything had in far too long.

She closed her eyes, shifted until everything smelled of him. His warmth soaked back into her, his fingers softly stroking her hair and cheek. She didn't say she loved him, but she thought he might have said it back as she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Somehow, Kate being a little stir-crazy and needing to get out of her apartment for a while had ended up with them back at his place. It hadn't felt like much of a trade off, even with the added beer and take out. Kate, though, had looked so relieved when they'd settled into the basement that he couldn't bring himself to mention it.

He leaned to look at her again-tucked into the chair by the stairs, beer bottle hanging loosely in her hands.

The silence felt like too much, a weight he couldn't figure out how to shift off of them.

Gibbs had never been the best at offering people he cared about comfort.

Usually, when someone was lost enough to need that from him, they came here ready to talk. Gibbs knew how to empty a jar and fill it right back up again. He'd watch them, waiting, until the idea of the drink gave them enough freedom to break in front of him.

It was easy enough to let them down into his space. He had no trouble with them leading the discussion-if a largely one-sided conversation could be called that-until they found what they needed from him. Anything beyond that, anything that might make him of any use to her, had gone rusty from so many years of disuse.

He let out a long breath, put down the warm beer he'd been nursing since the food had arrived. Lousy at comforting or not, Gibbs knew how much harder it was to drown with your hands moving. With that in mind, he pulled out sandpaper-less contact required than hand tools-and aimed himself at Kate.

"Hey," he said. When she jerked her head up, he held the paper out between them. "Come help."

Despite the hours they'd spent down here today, she had barely looked up at the boat. He'd been the only one trying to pour his attention into it, so he didn't know what to expect when she snatched the paper from his palm.

He watched as Kate stepped in close to the frame, ran her fingers along until the rough wood caught them. She replaced her fingers with the paper, started working.

"Don't look so surprised, Gibbs," Kate said, her tone lighter than her tired smile. "Might not have ever built a boat, but I've sanded before."

He shrugged, stepped back into the frame.

"Just never figured ya for the wood workin' type is all," he said.

She didn't answer.

The sounds of them smoothing out imperfections filled up the empty space. He couldn't quite keep his eyes from finding her again and again, and finally she looked back over at him.

"Do you think about the op, Gibbs?" she asked, lowering the paper, turning to face him.

He ran his fingers over the wood again, swallowed against a recurring lump. It did cross his mind. When the light hit her face just right, he flashed back to the fear and pain of the barn. When a chair scraped across the floor, they were right back in that house-with him knowing he'd take dying there with her over walking out alone.

"Try not to," he said, dropping his arms, pulling in air.

He could have gone the rest of his life without them ever talking about it-had always done his best healing in the privacy of his own thoughts. Kate, though, that just wasn't her. She might not complain, but he knew she felt it deeply anyway. If she needed this from him...if she needed him to stand beside her and relive it-well, he was hers.

"Let's go upstairs, Katie," he said, sliding the paper free from her hand, tossing it to join his.

She shook her head, swallowed. Her other hand tightened around the frame.

_Basement it is then_

Gibbs wrapped his hand over hers, stroked his thumb against her skin.

"C'mon," he said.

He pulled her fingers free gently, and she offered no protest as he led her away from the boat and over to the stairs. Shifting his weight down, Gibbs pressed his shoulder into the railing. He glanced up at her as she sat down, her body just touching his. So close, still too far.

She stared into the distance, teeth brushing over her lip. He reached out, wrapped his hand over hers again and squeezed.

He waited.

"I just keep thinking about how we could have died out there. Just like that, here and gone."

"We didn't," he finally managed to say. "Nothing else matters."

She leaned into him, exhaled roughly.

"Waste so much time thinking we have time," she said, looking up at him. "Don't say things we intend to."

He could suggest she say it all now, but he didn't. He knew what she meant, didn't mind waiting until the dust settled to talk.

Right now, what he wanted more than anything, was to give her at least one thing about that time that didn't just hurt. He forced himself back, to remember anything worth anything.

It came to him with a quickness that both surprised and relieved him.

"Never did tell you."

She blinked up at him.

"Tell me what?"

"Why I asked you to work for me," he said.

She sat up more, studied him. He watched her face as she thought, as confusion turned into a smile. He barely resisted the urge to pat himself on the back for making it happen.

"That's right," she said. "You owe me."

_More than you'll ever know_

He gave her a small shrug, watched as her smile grew. He had missed being able to tease her.

"Well?" she asked.

He laughed, real and deep for the first time in far too long.

It wasn't much really, but if it gave her anything at all, it would be worth exposing himself.

"Thought it'd be nice to see you again," he said, meeting her eye. "That you'd make a damn fine agent."

She let out a slow breath and he squeezed her hand again.

"Still feel the same, Kate."

She blushed and dropped herself back against him, and he wrapped a hand around her back, pulled her in close.

Her hand curled up into the front of his shirt, and he wanted to kiss her. He could make them both forget the world for a while, a long while, but he didn't do more than drop that kiss against her hair.

He had always needed her in his life a hell of a lot more than he needed her in his bed, nothing had changed that. And maybe someday he'd be brave enough, both smart enough and foolish enough, to figure out if he couldn't have both. It just wouldn't be today.

She smiled up at him, eyes warm and soft and full of a love even he couldn't deny. Her wearing his sweatshirt, her scent the only one in a room full of sawdust and beer and memories, was more than enough for now.

**Kate**

It came as no surprise when Gibbs offered up the sandpaper a second time. She found herself at the boat, close enough to feel his warmth and breathe him in. His voice, low and warm, rumbled off him and settled somewhere deep in her chest.

Kate wanted to kiss him. She wanted to do far more than that right after. Mostly, though, she just really wanted to thank him for being her friend-for being one hell of a boss, even if she did want to throttle him most of the time.

Kate didn't need the rest, not really. She needed him to still be there in the morning, needed him to still look at her like he did tonight.

She sighed.

"You need sleep, Kate," he said.

Kate looked over at him, just resisted the urge to yawn and prove his point. Gibbs pulled the sandpaper free from her hand, smiled down at her.

He tossed it onto the table, rolled his neck and shoulders. Gibbs scrubbed a hand over his face, and she couldn't deny that he did look a few levels past exhausted. It would be hard to pretend she didn't want to find the nearest warm and comfortable surface and fall face first onto it. It all made perfect sense-it felt like giving whatever this was up without a fight.

She knew what she must look like, saw it in his face as his smile shifted into concern.

"Katie?" he asked, before reaching out. He tugged her in close, wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay."

She nodded her head against his chest and he wrapped her up a little tighter. Kate closed her eyes, listened to his heartbeat as it drowned out everything else. It didn't take long for her to realize how dangerously close she was to drifting off to sleep, standing or not. He seemed to realize it too and let her go.

Gibbs reached down for her hand at once, tugged her gently towards the stairs. She didn't argue, used all her focus on actually climbing them as they moved. Gibbs didn't seem in much better shape.

As they rounded the corner, started up the next flight, she realized exactly where they were headed. She should have known all along, probably would have if she had given it even a second of thought. Gibbs-well, of course he'd take her to the bedroom. He was too old fashioned, too gentlemanly to do anything other than offer her his bed.

_Too noble for your own good, Gibbs_

Gibbs released her at the top, moved into the bedroom. Kate followed him, watched as he pulled back the blankets, smoothed them out again. The rest of the room was just as tidy, just as ordered as she would have expected.

Kate moved to the nearest side, sat down and pulled off her shoes.

Gibbs stood there, hands curled up at his side.

"Stay," she said, looking up at him. "Please."

"Kate, I don't know-" he said, swallowing. He ran his hand over his face, looked a little helpless. _Stay, Gibbs._ "You're sure?"

She nodded, threw back the other half of the blankets. Kate drew her legs up onto the bed, pulled the blankets up as she shifted down. Gibbs unbuttoned his shirt, tossed it onto the corner chair as he rounded the other side of the bed.

The mattress shifted as he slid in, covered himself, and went still again. They'd done this before, on the op. They'd done this before in her head, but this didn't feel like either time. No one listened to them now, no one would know if they crossed a line. They were free in a way they had never been.

Somehow, much to her surprise, the thought made her want to stay on the right side (the known side) that much more.

The mattress shifted again as Gibbs rolled up on his side. Kate did the same, smiled as he reached out and brushed hair off her cheek and tucked it back behind her ear. For a few moments, he just looked at her-like it was the first time he'd ever seen her, or the last time he ever would. He looked at her like he was making a memory and she never wanted him to stop.

"Don't wanna lose you, " he said.

He told her as much in that house. This felt so much bigger, more. It made her think of a future she didn't even know if they could maintain-one where his stubbornness and her pride somehow didn't end with her on a new team or in a new job, with her unable to look at him like she did right now.

"Gibbs, I-"

He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and she closed her mouth again. Of course he knew, saying it wouldn't make it more or less real. Nothing had to be decided tonight, still had to leave room for the potential that they'd wake up in a week or two and remember all the reasons they'd never done this before.

He swallowed, visible in the moonlight. Gibbs stroked his fingers over her face gently. She need to be closer, needed as much as she'd allow herself to take.

She scooted into him, and he wrapped his arms around her at once.

Maybe she'd wake up tomorrow to find that nothing had changed-maybe he'd still sometimes look at her like she had a hand in making the stars, and she'd still think he'd pull them down for her if she ever asked-but for right now, she had everything she wanted.


End file.
